Dark Potential
by RubyChan05
Summary: Second of my Shadowy Secrets Trilogy. A year has passed since Li was possessed by the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with his tainted life. But after an argument with Sakura, the only person keeping him normal, he decides to walk out of her life...
1. The Effects Of Evil

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter One; Effects Of Evil**

"Go, Li, go!" Sakura stood with the other cheerleaders, and cheered as Li ran by with the football. He waved, and winked cheekily at her, easily dodging the player from the opposite team who'd tried to tackle him for the ball. Smiling, he booted the ball into the goal, and laughed as the goalie missed yet again.

Sakura smiled as the 15 year old boy did a victory dance. Li seemed to come alive when he played football – perhaps that was why he was captain of the team. Although it was probably just because he was the best player. With his super-fast reflexes, he was unbeatable.

His celebration over, Li sped up the field, catching up with another player and stealing the ball away from him. Quickly passing to Jake, another player on the Readington High football team, he stood back for a moment to catch his breath. The score was 13 – 1 to Readington – and Li had scored 12 of the goals for their side.

"Watch out Li!" Sakura called as an opposing player ran for the ball, knocking down Li as he passed.

"Aaah!" The player stopped for a second, a smirk on his tanned face.

"You know, for a Captain of the football team, you really don't watch where you're going, do you?" Laughing, he ran on, turning back to make a face. Li felt the now familiar waves of anger coursing through him as he watched, but restrained himself.

"Grrr….aaah!" Li tried to get to his feet, growling in rage, but had to fall back to the floor as his ankle gave way beneath him.

"Woah, easy there Li. Let me have a look at that ankle." The coach bent over his injured player, and pursed his lips.

"Sorry, Li. Looks like you've twisted it. You'll have to sit this one out, I'm afraid."

"No!" Li was horrified. "You can't, Coach! It's the last game of the season! The final! I _have_ to play!"

"I really am sorry Li. But if you try and play on, you might damage the ankle further. Then you won't be able to play next season either. Zachary! Take Li to the First Aid Room. Max! You're on!" Scowling, Li allowed himself to be led off by Zachary. But he made sure to memorise the cheating boy's face.

* * *

"We still won. Because of your twelve goals, the other team couldn't catch up." Sakura walked Li out of the First Aid Room, chattering happily. He strode silently with her, his ankle heavily bandaged.

"Which of course means that we won the cup, so we'll go up a division…" Her voice died away as she realised he wasn't listening, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry you missed the rest of the match, Li. It was really horrible of that guy to do what he did to you. But it's over now. You have to…"

"Hold on a minute." Li stopped her, and limped off into the alley by the school. Curious, Sakura waited, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Tony Slipford dawdled down the alley by the High School, heading home. His team-mates had asked him if he wanted to go bowling, but Tony just wanted to go home and lie in front of the TV.

He smiled, thinking of the boy he'd tripped up. That idiot had been too talented for his own good – he'd deserved what he got. He was probably teacher's pet anyway, a regular loser. Most football captains were, he'd found.

"Going somewhere?" Tony froze at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. It was cold, without mercy. Slowly, he turned, and saw it was the kid he'd fouled. He was about to relax, when he noticed how the other boy's eyes burned with anger, and how he seemed taunt, ready for action.

"What's it to you?" Tony smirked, walking away. >_No-one can intimidate Tony Slipford_.> He suddenly jerked in shock as strong hands shoved him in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor. Twisting his head, he saw the kid bending over him, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I don't like it when people don't listen to me. Come to think of it, I don't much like it when they trip me up, either." Tony gulped as the boy yanked him up by the scruff of his neck and thrust him hard into the wall. Taking his chance, he ran off down the alley, fear lending him speed. >_It doesn't matter anyway. With his damaged ankle, he won't be able to catch me up.>_ he thought.

Li watched as Tony dashed away, slowly shaking his head in contempt. >_Does he really think he can escape me? With my training?> _Laughing, he jumped into the air and onto the fence, allowing his weight to transfer to his undamaged ankle. Then, with a cruel bark of laughter, he set off in pursuit.

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently outside the entrance to the alley. Where was he? Come to think of it, why'd Li gone down there anyway? Peeking round the corner, she saw a figure running in the distance, with another silhouette closely following up above. Guessing what was going on, Sakura took off down the alley, trying urgently to catch up. If that was the boy she thought he was, he'd better hope that Li never caught up with him.

* * *

Tony stopped running, his breath coming in short gasps. Glancing behind him, he was relieved to see that the kid hadn't followed him. For some reason, Tony had been really freaked out by him. He turned to walk on, and cried out in shock as the kid leapt for him, pushing him into the wall.

"Hel…mmmph!" Tony struggled to call for help, but was stopped by the fierce hand on his mouth. Smiling disturbingly, the kid leaned forward, and whispered in Tony's ear;

"So, how do you like it when _you're_ the defenceless one?" Tony's eyes widened in horror as the kid pulled back a fist, clearly intending to hit him, and tried to wriggle free, but the boy's grip stayed firm.

"Li! Stop!" Panting, Sakura ran up to the pair, barrelling hard into Li. Tony stared at her, frozen with shock, until Sakura waved an arm at him and called out,

"Get going! You think holding a guy like this is easy?" Frightened, he took off down the alley, leaving Sakura alone with Li.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sakura said angrily as she got off her boyfriend.

"You've trained in martial arts all your life! It wouldn't have been a fair fight!" Li scowled up at her.

"You think I really cared whether it was a fair fight or not? He tripped me up!"

Sakura sighed. Too many times had things like this happened. Ever since Li had been possessed by the Evil Card, he lost his temper easily. And when he did, he was ruthless.

"Li, just calm down. You're angry over nothing."

"Oh, nothing? I missed playing in the most important game of the season! Because of him!" Li turned to gaze after the departing kid, trying to decide whether he could catch him up now. Sakura laid a comforting hand on his arm, attempting to cool his temper, and he whirled round, catching her in the face.

"Ohhh!" Sakura backed away, holding her hand to her cheek. Li's eyes widened, and he pulled Sakura close to him, amber eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I never meant to…oh God…."

"It's okay, Li…"

"No, it isn't! Oh, man…." He took her head in his hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't make me angry, Sakura. Please don't make me angry. I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes I can't help myself…"

"I know, Li. I know."


	2. This Is Goodbye

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Two; This Is Goodbye**

"Morning Sakura!"

"Morning!" Sakura came into the classroom, smiling at her friends. Luckily, they'd managed to stay in the same class as they moved schools, so the whole gang was still together.

"So, Sakura, are the rumours true?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at her friends, puzzled.

"What rumours?"

"That kid from the other school, the one that tripped Li up, has been spreading them. Apparently, Li cornered him last night in the alley, and tried to beat him up. It's not true, though, is it?" Nikki smiled.

Sakura sighed, and nodded.

"It's true."

"What!"

"I had to go in there and pull Li off him." The girls all exchanged looks.

"I hate to say it, but Li's got a real nasty streak in him." said Nikki.

"Yeah, Zachary told me that the other day in P.E, Li nearly hit Terry for saying he was a weirdo." Chelsea agreed.

"Yeah, but he's not like that all the time," Rita put in. "When he's not angry, Li's really sweet and considerate. He values people's friendship."

The bell rang, and the class got into their seats. Madison, who'd been silent all this time, leaned across to Sakura, and whispered,

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Madison." The girl smiled, and sat back in her seat. Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief. >_What would Madison have said if she saw the bruise on my face? Good thing I covered it with Illusion.>_

The door slid open, and Li hurried in, slipping into his usual seat behind Sakura.

"Am I late?" Sakura shook her head.

"You're lucky. Mr. Yoko had to go sort out something with Reception. Why were you late anyway?"

"It's a secret." Sakura laughed, and gave Li a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're always late now! I wish you'd stop being Mr. Secretive and tell me!" Li grinned, before kissing her back.

"All in good time. It won't be long now."

* * *

"Shut _up_, Zachary!" Sakura looked up from where she'd been eating lunch with the others, just in time to see Li push Zachary to the floor and storm off. Zachary got up and wandered over to the girls, a look of wounded puzzlement on his face.

"What did you _say_, Zachary" Madison gasped. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. All I said was that it was strange that Li lived apart from his family, and that he must really hate them if he doesn't miss them." The girls all groaned, and Chelsea smacked her cousin on the head.

"Idiot! He _does_ miss his family, so he obviously doesn't want to be reminded of them!"

"Have to say, you deserved that one, Zachary" Rita sighed.

* * *

Sakura looked worriedly out the classroom window. He hadn't turned up for afternoon lessons, and now it was nearly home time. It wasn't like Li to skip school. He was one of the best pupils in the class, and he hated to miss classes. But the row with Zachary had upset him, so he probably needed some space.

* * *

Penguin Park was beautiful in the late afternoon. With the Sun just setting, and the breeze gently blowing the flowers about, it was a peaceful place, and Li liked it. He often came here to think, or just relax.

"I thought I'd find you here." Li started as Sakura came round the tree he was leaning against, and tipped his head back to look up at her.

"How did you know?"

"That you'd be here? Simple. You're always here. You like the calmness, and peace. You like the grove of cherry blossom trees." Li marvelled at how anyone could know him so well, and smiling, pulled Sakura down beside him.

"And you know why I like the cherry blossom trees? Because they remind me of you – my little Cherry Blossom." He drew her in for a kiss, and Sakura happily complied. She loved it when Li was like this – like himself again. True, he got angrier these days, but he was still the same Li.

A little while later, the two left the grove of trees, Sakura leaning her head against Li's shoulder. Her lips were slightly swollen, and tingled slightly from Li's kisses. Not that he'd been rough. He was always so gentle with her. >_How could I have nearly let him slip through my fingers like that? I was so wrapped up in Julian, I never noticed how I felt about Li until it was nearly too late._ _But it turned out ok.>_

They walked through the park together, arms around each other. It was a perfect moment. One that couldn't last. Laughing, Sakura twisted away from Li, and ran back from him.

"See if you can catch me, Li!" Smiling, Li let her have a head start before following. It was amazing that Sakura could still have so much fun with games like these, even though she was nearly 15.

Sakura ran ahead, stumbling as she ran over the uneven ground. She had barely run a couple of metres before Li caught up, his natural speed overtaking her. He lightly caught her wrist, and she giggled as he pulled her to him. She wriggled out of his grasp, and pushed him slightly, meaning to escape again. But it wasn't to be.

"Sakura!" They stopped their game to see Will, one of their classmates standing there waving. Li instantly began to scowl. It was well known that Will was after Sakura. And the fact that he was popular, handsome, and smart didn't help.

"Will!" Grinning, Sakura ran over to the boy, not noticing the way Li's face began to twist in rage.

The two talked for a while, Li getting more and more wound up, until finally Will stepped back.

"Anyway, it was nice to see you, Sakura, but I've got to go now."

"Alright Will. See you on Monday!" Li stepped up, and put his arms round Sakura possessively.

"Yeah, Will. Don't let us stop you." Will smirked at the jealous boyfriend, and decided to give Li something to _really_ worry about. Before anyone could stop him, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the cheek. She flushed, and Will said wickedly,

"Why, Sakura, it was almost like you enjoyed that. See you!" He turned and wandered off, leaving a speechless Sakura and a fuming Li.

"Li! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that!" Sakura gasped as she faced Li. He waved her apology off, still glowering.

"Don't bother apologising. It's only lies." Sakura stepped back, confused.

"Huh?"

"You probably liked it, so don't bother trying to come up with excuses. I've seen the way you act around him."

"Li! That's not true! You know me better than that!"

But it was too late. Li's eyes darkened, and he struck out. Sakura cried out as his fist connected hard with her face. Unlike the blow in the alley, this had been meant, and was much, much worse. The force of it sent her back into the tree behind her, where she slumped to the ground stunned.

Her eyes flickered open, and she looked up to see Li striding away.

"Li! Liiii!" But it was no good. Either he was too far away to hear, or he just didn't _want_ to.

* * *

"Hi Sakura! Bring me anything to eat?" Kero flew downstairs to meet Sakura, happy to see her. With Tori and Aiden still at work, it was safe to fly around the house, and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

"Sakura?" The girl seemed oddly quiet, and as he flew nearer, he was shocked to see a dark bruise marking her perfect skin.

"What happened?" She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"It was Li."

"Oh, Sakura. I told you that this might happen."

"Yeah, I know Kero." Sakura began to aimlessly tidy up the living room, struggling to hold back fresh tears.

"And it's the weekend now, so I can't even try to make things right with him…" Sakura sighed.

"Well, why not go over to his apartment tomorrow? Wei doesn't live there anymore, so you can talk privately." Kero suggested. He still didn't like the Kid, but since Li made Sakura happy, Kero was ok with letting him have some slack.

"Yeah. Yeah! Thanks Kero!" She began to run upstairs, perking up again, when Kero called to her.

"Oh, and Sakura?" She looked round at him.

"What?"

"Better cover that bruise up before your dad and Tori get home. You don't want Tori to kill Li before you can make up."

"Right!"

* * *

Sakura stared open mouthed at Li's apartment. The door hadn't been locked, and when she'd pushed the door open, she'd seen that it was empty. Totally. Nothing was left in there.

"Oh, were you looking for the boy that rented this place?" Sakura jumped in surprise, and saw a woman looking down from the balcony above.

"Yes. Do you know where I can find him?" The woman's eyes softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, he's gone. I think he went back home. To…Hong Kong, was it?" Sakura stood there, frozen, unable to speak. Then, with a heartbreaking sob, she turned and ran from the building, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Sakura gazed down at the letter that she'd received in the post that morning. Judging from the mark, it was from Hong Kong. Which could mean contact with Li.

She'd tried to call him hundreds of times. And every time, he was out. At least, that's what the speaker said. Personally, she doubted it. She was sure she'd heard Li's voice in the background once, asking his sister to say he wasn't there. Sakura had also left messages. None had been returned.

Yet here was a letter. From Hong Kong. Was it a reply, finally after all this time? Anxiously, she tore open the letter, and scanned it. It was from Meilin, but that was alright. Li could have asked his friend to put a message in. But what she read made Sakura's world stop.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hello from Hong Kong! I hope you don't mind me notwriting for a long time. I've been really busy with my martial arts studies. _

_Everything's just the same over here. Yelan is still trying to make a spell that keeps track of all the Showrons. With such a huge family, it's hard to keep contact. Li's sisters are still majorly hyperactive – I swear, they're all on pills._

_And that leads me to one final person. Li. I don't know what you guys argued about, but it must have been bad. He came back that night on a late plane, and went straight up to his room without even saying hello. _

_Mind you, the way he acts now, it could have been nothing that you fell out over. I don't know._

_Oh, don't bother ringing him anymore. He's been here all the times that you called, and I don't think he wants to talk to you. But that's not the main reason. He's gone off on this clan training trial. I think he must be crazy! The people who take part just stay for weeks, maybe even months out in the wild, fending for themselves. Some people have been out there for years, and still haven't come back._

_I guess he's still wound up over your argument, but I don't know. Anyway, that's why you shouldn't bother ringing – he may not be back for a very long time. I'll call you when he does return, and I promise to work on him. I'll get you two back together again!_

_Gotta run, Wei's calling me back for another lesson. Oh god, it's on maths this time. I think I'd rather go on the training scheme._

_From your dear friend,_

_Meilin_

_P. S I found this in Li's room. I think he was going to give it to you as a birthday present before you guys fell out. _

Sakura looked down at the object that had fallen out of the envelope. It was a beautiful bracelet. With delicate silver cherry blossom flowers twined around a circlet of what looked to be pure gold, it took Sakura's breath away.

_>So that's why he was late all those times. He must have been working part-time in order to buy it for me…>_ Sakura slipped the bracelet on, and held her wrist against her heart, tears already beginning to drop from her watery eyes. >_I miss you Li. It feels like my heart's been torn out of my chest, and I just don't know what to do…why aren't you here? Why…>

* * *

_

When Tori came home from work, he found his sister lying on the couch, fast asleep. From the tearstains on her cheeks, she looked like she'd been crying. Gently taking the letter from her limp hand, he quickly read it.

Scowling slightly, he put the letter on the coffee table, and stroked Sakura's sleeping face. That Brat again, Tori had always known he'd hurt Sakura, one way or another. But Sakura wore her heart on her sleeve, and was such a kind person…she refused to see the bad in anybody. Sighing, Tori picked her up, and carried her up to her room. >_Soon, Sakura, you'll get over him. You'll get your life back. But until then, hang on…>_


	3. Dark Dreams

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Three; Dark Dreams**

It is a dark, yet moonlit night. Four figures stand on the roof of the Elementary School. They are all shrouded in darkness, so Sakura can't see who any of them are. Then one steps forward into the light, and she finally sees his face.

It is a face that should only be seen in nightmares. With pale skin and glowing red eyes, he sneers, and speaks to her.

"_We'll get you Cherry Blossom. Your time is up._" He suddenly lunges for her, and Sakura realises that she won't get out of the way in time. As the white hand reaches for her throat, she screams in terror….

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura snapped awake at the sound of someone calling her name. Still panting in terror, she looked up to see Tori and her father standing there, their eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong? You were screaming…" Sakura managed to calm herself down, and smiled at her family.

"It's nothing. Really. I just had a bad dream."

"Well, if you're sure..." Slowly, the two left, looking doubtful. Almost as soon as they were gone, Kero floated out of her drawer, and came over.

"So, what was it?"

"Huh?"

"The dream." As the girl glanced away, Kero flew round to face her again.

"Come on Sakura, it may be important."

"Ok….I'm standing in front of the Elementary School. It's night-time. And four figures are standing on the roof. But the thing is, I can't see their faces, so I don't know who they are. Then I see one of them. He's just…terrible. He has red eyes, and pale skin. He grabs for me, then I wake up." She shivered, and pulled the covers up around her.

"And they say that they'll get me…my time is up." Kero patted her head reassuringly.

"It's alright, Sakura. Get some rest. I'm sure it's nothing…" As she dropped back to sleep, Kero stayed floating for a while, thinking. >_Could it really be them? After all this time? But there used to be three…have they finally found a new member?>

* * *

_

"Wow, Sakura. You look rough today." Sakura managed a small smile as her friends looked at her worriedly.

"I'm alright. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ohh…are you still missing Li?" asked Rita. Sakura started in surprise.

"No! I mean, yeah, of course I miss him. But it was a bad dream that kept me up last night, not Li." She turned and made for her seat, shaking slightly.

_>That's right. He'll have been gone a year soon. But I haven't been thinking about him that much. I've moved on…haven't I?>_

"Sakura!" Madison poked her friend in the side, a worried look on her face.

"Mr. Yoko's called your name twice on the register. Hurry up and answer!" she whispered.

"Huh? Oh, right. Here Sir!"

* * *

"What do you think, Yue? Could they really be back after all these years?" Kero watched as the Moon Guardian pursed his lips in thought, pacing slightly. It made him look surprisingly human.

"It could be. We knew that Clow Reed's binding spell wouldn't hold forever. But until we know for sure, we shouldn't tell Sakura. She has enough stress in her life already." Kero smirked, his mouth twitching.

"You know, for someone who says he doesn't care about anyone, you show a remarkable amount of concern." Yue looked away, his sapphire cats eyes narrowing at Kero's words.

"Nonsense. You know very well that I only see her as my Mistress, just as she sees me only as her guardian."

"But Yue, you know she doesn't just think of you as…"

"For once in your life, be _quiet_, Keroberos!" Kero fell silent, and Yue inclined his head.

"That's better. Now, listen to me. Watch Sakura closely. She may be in danger. And see if she has any more dreams." Kero nodded, than cocked his head to the side.

"What about the new addition?"

Yue thought about it, his eyes glazing as he became lost in thought.

"That's more worrying. If it is the 'Big Three', or the 'Big Four' as they must be now, this new member must be extremely powerful. They haven't had a new member in over 300 years, so to accept someone now…we must be on our guard. Because if it _is_ who we think it is, we could be in trouble…"

* * *

_>It's the dream again…>_ Sakura gazes fearfully up at the roof of the school, watching as the pale man stands there smirking.

"_We'll get you Cherry Blossom. Your time is up._" Then another figure glides forward, and Sakura shrinks back in fear, This new person looks to be barely more than a child, with long dark hair and a purple shirt. Yet her eyes glow a ruby red, and when she speaks, Sakura knows that this child is older than she seems.

"_A new age is dawning, Cherry Blossom. We come for the cards…whether you give them up willingly or not!_" Her insane laughter fills the air, and Sakura backs away, pressing her hands over her ears. >_Please, let it stop. No more…I can't take it anymore…>_

"Miss Avalon! Wake up!" Sakura stirred, and jerked upright as she realised the whole class were laughing at her. Sweatdropping, she peeked up at the furious face of Miss. Pritch, the history teacher.

"I'm…I'm sorry Miss. Pritch. I didn't get much sleep last night, so…" Miss Pritch's golden eyes softened, and she shook her head in exasperation.

"It's true, you don't usually do things like this. Very well, since it's obvious you can't do schoolwork in this condition, I suggest that you go home and catch up on your beauty sleep. Not that you need it – you're not an old woman like me!" She winked, and Sakura smiled gratefully as she headed for the door.

Madison caught her sleeve, and when Sakura bent to see what was wrong, the raven-haired girl kindly offered to get all of Sakura's assignments for her.

"Of course, in return, you have to let me come over later!" Madison said, a soft smile on her face.

"Deal. See you later, Madison."

* * *

As Sakura made her way past reception and through the doors, something knocked into her hard, and Sakura let out a cry of shock. But as she did, she heard someone else call out in surprise. Opening her eyes, she saw a girl about her own age standing there, her own eyes scrunched tightly shut.

"Oh God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bash into you! Just don't beat me up…" The corner of Sakura's mouth lifted in a smile, and she gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl started, and glanced up at Sakura with fear in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Are you new here?" The girl nodded, smiling now she realised that Sakura wasn't going to beat her up.

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Natalie Mizuji." She stuck out a hand, and Sakura took it.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Avalon. So Natalie, what was the 'don't beat me up' about?"

Natalie shrugged sheepishly, and blushed.

"I was afraid I'd walked into a senior who'd pummel me…" Laughing, Sakura patted her new friend on the arm.

"That sort of thing doesn't happen at Readington High School. So that's one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah. Thanks for not getting angry. I better go find my class, before I'm _really_ in trouble. See ya!"

Sakura watched as the girl ran up the stairs, and shook her head. That hyperactive girl could probably give Li's sisters a run for their money…

* * *

"Kero! I'm home!" Sakura shut the door, and went up to her room.

"Sakura? Shouldn't you still be at school? You're not playing truant are you?" Kero looked up from where he'd been reading a comic, a puzzled expression on his tiny face.

"No, Kero. I was sleeping in class, so Miss. Pritch told me to go home and catch up on my rest."

"Ohhh…" Kero floated up so that he was level with Sakura, and said offhandedly, as though he couldn't care less,

"So, did you happen to have another dream?"

Sakura stared at him, caught off guard.

"That's amazing, Kero! I _did_ have another dream!" The guardian beast tensed slightly, but continued on casually.

"So, what was it about?"

"Well, it was just the same as the last one, except that another person was revealed. She was a kid, like me, except I think she was really a lot older than she looked. And she said she was after the cards…"

"Yeah, go on!" Sakura broke off, and narrowed her eyes at Kero, who'd been hanging on her every word.

"You've been talking with Yue, haven't you?" Kero jumped backwards in mid-air, caught by surprise.

"Wha…what do mean?"

"You went to talk to Yue about my last dream, and he told you to see if I had any more."

"Even if I did, so what?"

Kero sweatdropped as Sakura suddenly grabbed his tail and pulled him close.

"So that means you know something about all this. Which you're trying to hide from me." >_Man, she's good>_ Kero thought, gulping as she pulled him closer.

"And you're going to tell me, aren't you?" Her sweet smile sent shudders down his spine, and Kero tried vainly to get away, calling out at the top of his lungs….

"_Yueeeeeee_!"

* * *

Thankyou so much for all the reviews I've been getting for this story and its prequel, The Evil Within You. Please keep it up!

I'm afraid this story will be updated slower than my last one, because I'm actually still writing this. So please be patient, and don't give up on it!


	4. The Truth Is Told

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Four; The Truth Is Told**

"It's really too bad of you, I honestly never thought there'd be a time when you kept information from me." Sakura glared fiercely at the guardians, amused to see the way that they hung their heads like disobedient puppies – even Yue. She sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Why can't I ever stay angry at you for long? It's not fair!" Sakura spun and went into the kitchen to get some tea, leaving the guardians alone for the moment. Kero turned to Yue, a wicked gleam in his beady eye.

"See, I told you she wouldn't stay mad if we gave her the puppy dog act."

The corner of Yue's mouth twitched in what might have been a smile, and he nodded.

"Yes, it seems like you were right after all."

* * *

"So what exactly am I facing?" Sakura blew on her tea to cool it down, and looked expectantly at her guardians. The two of them glanced at each other, before nodding, and Kero looked up at Sakura.

"We're not sure. We _think_ it's the 'Big Three', the three worst evil doers in the world. They joined together centuries ago, with the sole idea of causing trouble. But if it really is them, they've found a new member. Which is very worrying."

"Why? Because there'll be more of them?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes, but mainly because the original group haven't had a new member in 300 years. Out of all the evil magicians over the years, none have been deemed powerful enough for their elite group…until now."

"For them to have accepted another person…it indicates that the new member must be extremely strong, and very bad news." As Kero fell silent, Sakura put down her cup of tea. She didn't want the others to see how her hand was shaking.

"But who _are_ they?" Yue stood up suddenly, his face full of pain as he turned to the window.

"They, Mistress, are the people who nearly killed Clow Reed centuries ago."

* * *

"We had just been created, so we were fairly...inexperienced. Barely more than a week old, and we had to engage in battle already. The 'Big Three' had heard about the great wizard Clow and his magical cards, so they had come to claim them." He paused, a cold smile forming on his face.

"But they weren't counting on us."

"They had not been informed of our creation, so they arrived pretty boldly, daring to smash right through the front door. If it had just been Clow, they might have subdued him eventually. But with us helping, Clow managed to drive them away."

"As Kero and I were newly created, we had lost a lot of energy in the fight. And it was when we were resting that the 'Big Three' attacked once more. Clow received numerous injuries before we were able to help him." Yue's eyes clouded over with hidden agony, and he forced the tears of shame that had sprung up away.

"This latest strike was their own downfall. Clow had had enough, and sealed them away in another dimension, like he did with Su Young. But we all knew the spell wouldn't last." He finally stopped talking, and stared sorrowfully at his mistress.

"We just didn't think it would be so soon."

* * *

Sakura sat in a daze on the swings, lost in her thoughts. >_The three…well, four strongest evil magicians in the world, and they're all out to get me.>_

"Sakura!" Blinking, Sakura pulled herself out of her mind, and looked up at the girl who stood beside her.

"Madison?"

"Yeah, remember me? Your best friend? The one who was meant to come over after school?" Sakura's eyes cleared, and she mentally hit herself on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Madison. I just needed to get away and think for a while."

Her friend's face softened, and she sat on the swing next to Sakura.

"It's alright. I saw you here as I was walking to your house. So, I guess you found out what you're facing."

"Yeah." Sakura filled Madison in on what Kero and Yue had told her, and the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura…this is terrible! They sound as if they really want to hurt you!" Her voice shook slightly, and she glanced away, trying to take it all in.

When she looked back, Sakura's vivid emerald eyes were glazing over, and she was falling limply backwards off the swing.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't really have time to expand on it - I might come back to it someday and edit though...but until then, read the next chapter - it's much longer!

Read and review, please!


	5. Dark Revelations

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Five; Dark Revelations**

Sakura spun, and looked around her. Hadn't she just been at the park with Madison…?

"_You were taking too long, Cherry Blossom. We needed you asleep._"

Sakura jumped, and turned around again to see the school beside her. >_Oh no, it's the dream again!>_ The two figures that had already revealed themselves stood there, confidently sneering down at her.

"_We'll get you Cherry Blossom. Your time is up._"

"_A new age is dawning, Cherry Blossom. We come for the cards…whether you give them up willingly or not!_"

"_Nothing can stand in our way. No guardian or magician will stop us this time!_"

Sakura stared up at the new speaker. She was actually quite pretty, with wavy black hair and a stylish crimson dress. Yet her eyes glowed scarlet like the others, and her smile was cold and hard.

"And when do I meet your other member?" Sakura shouted boldly. Now that she knew who she was facing, she was able to find the courage she needed to face it.

"_You won't until he's ready for you to! The cards of destiny are turning, Cardcaptor Sakura!_" As the newly revealed magicianess cackled with laughter, Sakura caught a flash of green from the corner of her eye.

She whirled in time to see several green cards appearing out of nowhere. They then flew up onto the roof, floating round the fourth figure – the one who remained in shadow.

"Who _are_ you?" Sakura cried, starting to get freaked out by the secrecy.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Sakura!"

"But I'm Sakura. That's not who you are!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura bolted awake, trembling. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she saw Madison was standing there, concern in her eyes.

"Madison?"

"Sakura! You're alright!"

With a small start, Sakura realised that she was half on and half off the swing, with Madison supporting her. She quickly pulled herself up.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, but don't ever do that again!" Madison snapped angrily. Then, with tears in her amethyst eyes, she pulled Sakura close and hugged her.

"You scared me. You just…fell back…" Sakura squeezed Madison, and smiled.

"I'm really ok, Madison. The 'Big Four' just got tired of waiting for me to fall asleep."

"So they just sent you to sleep magically?" Madison said indignantly.

"That's not very nice!"

Sakura giggled, and began to walk shakily home.

"I don't think they care about being 'nice', Madison. But at least I know what the third looks like now."

"And the fourth?" Sakura stopped, and looked back over her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever know what that one looks like, Madison. It's their leader, and I don't think he or she will show themselves until they're ready."

* * *

Sakura ran to class, groaning as she looked at her watch. Almost 16 years old now, and she still couldn't get up on time. Panting, she flung open the door and rushed inside, skidding to a stop as she saw the person sitting in the seat behind her's.

"Natalie!" The girl turned, and broke into a smile as she saw Sakura.

"Well well! My first new friend finally turns up for class!" Sakura blushed slightly as she dropped into her seat. >_I'm her first new friend…wow…>_

"I didn't know you were in this class, Natalie!" Sakura gasped. Madison leaned over, and grinned one of her knowing smiles.

"I would have told you when I came to meet you, but Natalie asked me to keep it a secret." She paused, and looked furtively around. Natalie had gone over to talk to Chelsea and the others, and there was no-one else nearby…

"How are you today? Did Kero have anything to say?" Sakura glanced about, then edged closer to Madison.

"I'm fine. Kero got a bit freaked over the whole 'enchanted sleep' thing, but that was it really."

"So what are you going to do about it? You can't just wait around until they attack you." Sakura smiled ruefully, and sighed.

"Unfortunately Madison, that's all I can do, according to Kero and Yue. You see, we've got a slight handicap when it comes to fighting them…"

Madison nodded understandingly, then raised an eyebrow.

"What handicap? You're a powerful Cardcaptor with her own guardians and magical cards. Go kick their butts!"

Sakura let her head droop, and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well, we still don't know where they are…" Madison groaned and crashed to the floor in an anime-style fall.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up, and Natalie called over uncertainly.

"Hey, are you alright Madison?" She was about to come over and check, when the raven-haired girl popped back onto her seat, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"Well, ok then…" Still looking a little confused, Natalie turned back to where Chelsea was now throttling Zachary. She sweatdropped, and muttered to herself.

"And I thought my _last_ school was weird…"

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone flooded out of school.

"Alright! It's the weekend!" Sakura smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"I can finally work on my new skating moves!"

"Actually, I was wondering whether you'd like to go down the park with me." Sakura turned to Madison, confused.

"But why?" Madison winked, and Sakura stepped back slightly as her best friend began to go starry eyed.

"I need something new for my homepage, and you'll be perfect! A shot of you standing by the cherry blossom trees, petals falling down around you…" >_It actually sounds quite nice. And for once, I won't have to do anything embarrassing!>_ thought Sakura.

"Alright, Madison. Just for you."

* * *

"Oh, that was perfect! It'll look great on the homepage!" Madison squealed, holding her camcorder close to her. Sakura yawned, and trudged across to her.

"Ohhhh…I had no idea that standing around could be so exhausting! You made me stand in at least a hundred positions!" Madison began to laugh at the way Sakura was pulling faces, and she patted her friend on the back.

"Never mind, I'm all finished now. Do you want to go for a burger now? Sakura…?" She stopped as she noticed the way Sakura had stiffened. Allowing her auburn hair to blow across her face in the breeze, she seemed to be focused on something. And when she turned to Madison, her emerald eyes, usually happy and excited, were deadly serious.

"I'm sensing magic. Very strong magic…" She paused, and looked around, as if expecting to see a magician standing right there.

"Well, is it Kero or Yue?" Madison asked.

"Definitely not. They have this aura, you know? Like…something glowing. But this magic, it just…_feels_ wrong."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know Madison. But I'm going to find out!"

Sakura took off in the direction of the magic she was sensing, leaving Madison to try and catch her up.

"Sakura, wait! What if it's those magicians that are after you? _Wait_!"

* * *

Sakura pulled to a stop, and looked desperately around her as she tried to work out where the magic was coming from. She could hear Madison in the distance, and was about to wait for her, when she sensed the power stronger than ever.

"It's over there!"

Madison groaned as Sakura started running again. Madison liked to think of herself as fairly fit, but when Sakura was in speed-mode, no-one could catch up with her. Well, maybe Li could have, but he'd been gone for ages now. >_He left exactly a year ago today>_ Madison thought with sudden sadness. >_Just when everything was going so well…>_

Shaking herself, Madison climbed out of her thoughts, and began to hurry after Sakura again. >_That's all in the past now. And Sakura will be history if it really is those evil magicians!>

* * *

Kero pressed the buttons on the console frantically as he manoeuvred his warrior around the screen._

"Yes! No…wait a sec…yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I did…hey, that's not meant to happen! Noooooo! I…" Kero suddenly stopped his tantrum, and froze as his nose began to twitch.

"I'm definitely sensing something…_evil_. I've gotta warn Sakura!" He flew straight through the open window, not even bothering to save his game.

* * *

Julian walked back to his house, already dipping into the huge bag of groceries he was carrying. Glancing up at the drop by the edge of the woods, he couldn't help remembering that night when he'd caught the falling Sakura as she fell prey to Illusion. >_Of course, I didn't know she'd been fighting a Clow Card at the time…>_ he thought with a small smile.

Without warning, he halted, and looked around as he began to feel slightly strange.

_I need to take over now. I'm sensing some strong magic. _Julian nodded as he heard the voice of his other self in his head, and waited for the glowing wings that, like always, would surround him.

The wings unfolded to reveal Yue, and the guardian scanned the area to make sure that no-one else was around. Then, with a massive sweep of his pearly wings, he took off, heading for the source of the power.

* * *

"It's here!" Sakura stopped running, and gazed up at the building in front of her. >_Oh no, it's the Elementary School! Just like in my dream!>_ Suddenly frightened, she began to back away, only to have Madison bump into her from behind.

"Umph! Sorry Sakura, I couldn't stop, I…the Elementary School!" Shivering, Sakura grabbed Madison's hand, and started to pull her away.

"You were right, Madison. It _has_ to be them. Let's get out of he..."

"Going so soon, Cherry Blossom?" She gasped at the icy voice that spoke from the darkness, and ran for the school gates. With a terrible clang, they swung shut, locking both girls in.

"No!" Sakura urgently battered at the iron bars, before drawing out a Star Card.

"Sword Card! Release and dis…uhhh!" Madison yanked the Card Mistress aside as a bolt of power slammed into the ground where she would have been standing.

"Ah, ah, ah…no cards, Cherry Blossom. Where would the fun be in that?" Sakura searched the darkness, trying not to show how scared she was. >_It's alright, Sakura. You can cope. They're only magicians. Very powerful magicians, but you can do it.>_ She was just realising that her pep talk wasn't working, when she heard her real name being called.

"Sakura!"

"Mistress!" The two girls looked up to see Yue and Keroberos soaring down, before landing gracefully next to them.

"We sensed the magic. Is it them?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's them alright. They locked the gates on us, and I'll say this…they definitely don't like me using Star Cards." Yue stepped forward, flexing his pale fingers, ready to summon his diamond crystals.

"So they haven't revealed themselves yet…"

"Don't be so impatient _Yue_! The fun's just beginning!" The same person spoke, and the darkness parted to reveal one of the people from her dream.

"We'll get you Cherry Blossom. Your time is up." >_This isn't a dream anymore. It's real.>_ As if he could read her thoughts, the pale man smirked, and brushed his dark hair back from his face.

"This isn't a dream, Cherry Blossom. Not anymore." >_He's the one who spoke to us before Yue and Kero turned up.>_ thought Sakura.

"Another one's being revealed!" Madison gasped, and they watched as the second, a strange young girl who was obviously older than she looked, stepped into the moonlight.

"A new age is dawning, Cherry Blossom. We come for the cards…whether you give them up willingly or not!" She sneered down at them, then looked to her right, as another figure showed itself.

It was the last who'd been revealed in Sakura's dreams, the one who might have been pretty if it wasn't for the cruel smile and scarlet eyes.

"Nothing can stand in our way. No guardian or magician will stop us this time!" She laughed as she spoke, and even the guardians shuddered at the evil in her voice.

"Who is your fourth member? Reveal yourself!" Kero bellowed up at the remaining figure. It shifted slightly in the darkness, but made no attempt to reveal itself.

"Show yourself! Or are you a coward?" This time, Kero's words were not ignored. Without warning, the weather grew stormy. The clouds became dark, and thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

"What _is_ this?" Madison gasped.

"It's a display of power, meant to scare us." Yue answered, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Well I think it's working!" she gulped.

Suddenly, they became aware of voices floating down to them. The echoes grew louder and louder, until the group was surrounded by them.

"_It's a lasin board. It knows all_."

"_You're no Cardcaptor_."

"_I knew you couldn't do this_!"

"_Pathetic, Avalon._"

"_Force know my plight, release the light!_"

"_Stuffed animal!_"

"_Clow Reed's our ancestor. The cards are important to us._"

Sakura, Madison and the guardians looked around themselves, caught off guard by these whispers from the past.

"Um…is it me, or do these voices sound familiar?" Madison asked nervously.

The voices continued to blend in with each other, still murmuring those memorable words.

"_Let's do this together._"

"_How can you be so careless! What if something had happened to you?_"

"_You deserve to keep it._"

"_Be…be careful._"

"_I can't just stand here and watch her get hurt!_"

"_It sounded like you could use a hand._"

"_Sakuraaaaa!_"

"_I love you!_"

Sakura gazed around herself in confusion. >_That voice…it sounds so familiar…and those words…no. No, no, no!>_ She ran forward, and screamed up at the concealed figure.

"Enough games! Show yourself!"

* * *

There was a cruel laugh from the shadows, and they watched as the last magician moved forward into the moonlight. A beam illuminated his face, and the group down below recoiled in horror at what they saw.

"So, Sakura. We finally meet again."

It was Li, but not as they remembered him. His floppy hair was now pure black, his amber eyes glowed a blood red, and his skin was so pale it looked white. His usual clothes were also gone, replaced with a dark, sombre outfit. He sneered down at them, an evil smirk on his face.

Sakura shrank back, trying to deny what she saw. All her worst suspicions…all her most terrible fears, were staring her in the face. Li had turned back to the darkness. But this time, it was willingly.

"What, no warm welcome? No cry of joy? I'm surprised at you, Sakura." Li laughed, his voice icy cold. Kero glared up at him, and growled under his breath.

"I should have known it was you. A Kid like you…you were always heading for trouble."

"Cool it, Keroberos. Stuffed animals shouldn't talk back!" He shot a bolt of lightning down, which Kero barely managed to shield himself from in time.

"He didn't use his sword! He just pulled it out of thin air!" Madison stared in disbelief, eyes wide.

"But I thought he _had_ to use his sword and ofuda to summon the elements!" Sakura gasped.

"Unlike some people, I practised my skills whilst I was away. I have no need of my sword in magic, now. It is only a weapon." Li's ruby eyes glinted, and he turned to his fellow magicians.

"Now, introductions! Let's see, the man you see over there is Kuro Junan, a Japanese. Roughly translated, his name means 'Dark Passion". I have to say, it suits him. I've never met anyone who was more of a ladies man."

"That fine girl over there is Vega Dante. Interesting, that one. She's half Arabic, half Italian, so her name is too. It means 'Lasting Fallen Star'. Like a falling star, she descended rapidly into darkness."

"And finally, that beauty you see over there is Yuri Naito, my sparkling 'Lily of the Night'. She too, is Japanese. And, my second in command."

Sickened by this turn of events, Sakura had hardly been concentrating. But when she heard these last words, she looked up in shock.

"_Second_ in command?" Li smirked, and pulled Yuri closer to him.

"Of course. When they discovered me, they also found that I was much stronger than them. My training had paid off. So they made me their leader."

"And you became a member of the 'Big Four'." Finished Yue. Li shook his head, and waved a finger at the Moon Guardian.

"Now, now Yue. We prefer to be called 'Dark Monarchs'. It has a little more class."

"Whatever you're called, you're still the same thing – trouble!" Kero roared up at them. Li's face shifted into an evil grin, and he drew something out of his pocket.

"Is that so, Keroberos? Well, then let's see how much trouble we can be!"


	6. First Fight

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Six; First Fight**

The group watched with bated breath as Li drew something out of his pocket. He flipped it into the air, and they watched as it floated in front of him.

"It looks like a card. But it's green." Madison said in confusion.

"I don't get it. The Clow Cards were red, the Star Cards are pink…so what's this?" Sakura frowned up at the mystery, wondering what it was. Yue and Kero exchanged glances, surprise showing in their eyes.

"Could it be…" Yue began.

"…That the Kid made his own set of cards?" finished Keroberos.

"Oh, well done. As always, _so_ quick off the mark!" Li sneered, a confident smile hovering about his mouth.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? I like to call it a 'Li Card'. Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" The card flashed as Li laughed, as if the card was laughing along with him.

"But…_how_? He's not strong enough to make his own!" gasped Sakura.

"Don't forget, Sakura. Not only has he grown stronger whilst you were apart, he also draws his power from darkness now. And dark magic is always extremely powerful." Sakura looked at Kero with worried eyes, before turning to face Li again. She still couldn't get her head round the fact that this was _him_.

"What do you say to a little test, hmmm? Your pathetic powers against my new card…an interesting match." Li gestured, and the card twisted into a horizontal position. He held his hand over it palm downwards, and concentrated, only moving away when it began to glow.

At a nod from him, the other Dark Monarchs began to disappear, vanishing into the night one by one.

"This was only an introduction, dear little Cherry Blossom!" Vega, the younger looking one, called back at them.

"I look forward to knowing you better, my beauty." sniggered Kuro.

Yuri said nothing, just fading away into the night. Li, however, glanced back over his shoulder, a cruel smirk on his pale face.

"Oh! I almost forgot…hyeeeah!" He threw a ball of magic down at them, which struck Madison in the throat.

"Madison!" Sakura ran to her best friend's side, and smiled in relief as Madison patted her throat in puzzlement, obviously alright.

"Huh? But there's no wound…and I feel fine…" The raven-haired girl blinked at Sakura, not sure what to think.

"You'll see soon enough…" Everyone looked back up at the roof as Li began to blend into the darkness, vanishing from sight. But his cold voice remained, echoing around the playground.

"But until then…Li Card! Show your true form!" And then, even his voice was gone.

* * *

"Oh, man…I never thought he'd leave. He scared me…but at least it's over for now." Sakura buried her head in her hands, glad that it was over.

"Errrr…I wouldn't relax _quite_ yet Sakura…" She twisted at Kero's voice, and noticed that both guardians were staring up towards the sky. She followed their gaze, and saw the green card Li had left behind. It glowed with a strange light, brighter and brighter, until it transformed into a shining form.

When the light faded away, a boy with silvery skin was watching them. At least, it looked like a boy. It was obviously a spirit. Sakura shrank back slightly as he turned his gaze on her. His golden eyes were full of fire, and when he laughed, it was a horrible, screeching sound.

"Ok, I've done stuff like this before." Sakura reassured herself. She took a firmer grasp on her staff and stepped forward.

"It doesn't even look that dangerous…" Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the spirit looked at his hand. A ball of energy formed there, before changing into a cruel whip.

"Um, Sakura? We may have a problem." Madison said nervously.

* * *

"Aaaah!" Sakura jumped away as the spirit lunged forward, the whip narrowly missing her.

"Oh, _why_ did it have to be an attack card!" she groaned as she struggled to buy herself enough time to summon a card.

"That doesn't matter, Sakura. Just seal it!" Keroberos roared, blasting the three whips that attacked him with a mind of their own. For a second they flickered out, before appearing yet again and striking out.

"Get ready to summon a card, Mistress! I'll try to hold it off!" Sakura glanced up at Yue as she jumped out the way of another attack. Just _how_ the Moon Guardian was planning to do that, she had no idea – he was already trying to hold three whips of his own at bay.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Madison looked up from her video camera, yelling a warning. Sakura looked over her shoulder and gasped as she only just managed to avoid being struck. But just then a silver arrow sped down, striking the spirit and making it pull back for a moment.

A moment was all she needed. Sakura pulled a Star Card out, threw it into the air, and struck it with her staff.

"Arrow! Cut the whips that give the spirit strength! Release and dispel!" She watched as Arrow let loose it's arrows, every single one cleanly slicing through the whips.

It let out a shriek of despair, and dropped to the floor. Where it promptly began to struggle to it's feet, already conjuring more.

"Now Sakura! Before it creates more whips" Kero called.

"Right!" Full of confidence, Sakura turned to the spirit, and struck it with her staff.

"I command you to return to your power confined! Li Card!" _Wow, haven't used that chant in a while. _Finally giving up resistance, the spirit allowed itself to be sucked into a card, which then floated down into Sakura's waiting hands.

"The Whip…" Sakura gazed at Li's dark creation for a moment, before gasping as it disappeared.

"What! But I caught it!" She looked wildly around, before Yue glided up to her.

"As it's master isn't dead, like Clow Reed was when you sealed his cards, I suspect that it's gone back to Li."

"Does that mean he could attack us again with it?" Madison asked in confusion.

"He could…but he probably won't. Now that we know how to defeat it, there is no point in using it." Kero answered, looking at her reassuringly.

"It's all so confused now. I feel like I'm playing a new game where I don't know the rules…" Sakura murmured.

"Yeah. But with two differences." Kero said. As they all looked at him, he rose slightly into the air.

"One, you can't switch off if it's too difficult. And two…one mistake can get you killed."


	7. Legacy Of The Evil Card

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Seven; Legacy Of The Evil Card**

Li watched as his card materialised in front of him, defeated by his old friend's magic. Showing no sign of being angry, he placed in his pocket. No reason to worry, he had plenty more where that came from.

"So your first card failed. What's the plan now?" Li looked up to see Kuro strolling in, his red eyes gleaming malevolently.

"We wait." He said calmly.

"What!" But she's feeling scared, nervous…if we push forward now…"

"She'll defeat us like Clow Reed defeated you." Li sneered.

Kuro scowled. He hated being reminded of the group's first, and only, defeat.

"So what do you suggest?"

"If we strike now, she'll win. Have patience Kuro. This first card was an attack card – an easy fight to test her new powers. The rest of my cards are more…subtle." Li smiled cruelly, clenching a pale fist.

"Her strength comes from friendship. Without them, she is nothing. Give her time to relax, to let down her guard…and _then_ we'll attack!" Laughing, Li strode to his chambers, leaving a confused Kuro to relay his orders to the others.

* * *

Sakura stood with the others in the Elementary School playground. They'd got off pretty lucky, except Yue, who'd been whipped across the cheek while giving Sakura time to summon a card. But even that was a minor injury.

"Well, as that was the first battle with the Dark Monarchs, I think it went rather…" Madison's voice died away, and the others turned to look at her.

"Madison!" Sakura reeled back in shock as she saw her best friend's violet eyes turning green. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came out.

"Well, Avalon. I see you defeated my little card pretty easily. Good thing it was my weakest."

"Li?" Sakura whispered, eyes widening.

"Yep. Told you you'd see soon enough. And before you freak, the girl's fine. I've simply subdued her for the moment." Hearing Li call Madison 'the girl' reminded Sakura how he wasn't the boy he had been. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward with her arms crossed.

"What do you want Li? As you said, we've defeated your little card. So what's next?" Although Madison herself didn't smile, you could tell Li was when he spoke.

"And also like I said, it was my weakest. What I really wanted to say was this – don't let your guard down, because I'll be waiting for you…" His mocking voice faded away, and Madison snapped bolt upright, blinking.

"Oooohhh!"

"Madison!" Sakura caught her friend as she slumped, released from Li's power.

"What happened?" Her voice a distant murmur, Madison sleepily looked up at Sakura.

"Li spoke through you. But it's alright Madison. I won't let him do it again." Behind her, the two guardians exchanged worried glances. They knew that there was nothing Sakura _could_ do.

* * *

"Morning Madison!"

"…Morning…" Everyone exchanged glances as a less than energetic Madison made her way to her seat. Madison was normally one of the few morning people in the class.

"Are you okay, Madison?" Nikki crouched down beside her friend's desk. The raven haired girl sleepily nodded

"You're never like this in the morning though…" As Nikki straightened up, Zachary began to smile.

"It's quite simple really…" he began.

"Oh boy, here comes another story. They're always so silly" Rita groaned.

"Last night, Madison was abducted by aliens." He continued.

"Told you."

"Kept up all night by their experiments, our Madison is now so tir…uh!" Caught up in his storytelling, Zachary failed to notice Chelsea swinging the mallet until it was too late.

As everyone else watched Chelsea drag her cousin away, Sakura sat down in her own seat and leaned across to Madison.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired…I guess Li's spell drained me." She paused, and looked at Sakura.

"Is this how you felt when you were turning the Clow Cards into Star Cards?"

"Well, if you're feeling tired and energyless, then yeah, that's how I felt."

"I never realised it was this bad…"

"Hey guys!" Both girls looked up in shock as Natalie bounded over to them.

"Natalie! How…how long have you been here?" Sakura stammered.

"Oh, not long. I've just got in." She raised an eyebrow as Sakura and Madison sighed in relief.

"Did I miss some good gossip? Come on guys, I'm the gossip queen! You gotta tell me!"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, sweatdropping.

"Really, it's nothing! We were just…talking about what we're going to do on the weekend! Weren't we Madison?" Madison caught on straight away.

"Yeah. See, no gossip Natalie. Sorry."

Natalie visibly deflated, dropping into her seat.

"Oooohhh…"she sighed. Sakura looked at Madison, trying to hold back a smile. Natalie had to be the weirdest girl they'd ever had in their class.

* * *

The room was masked in darkness, the only light coming from a small slit in the curtains. Silhouetted against the morning sun, a shadowy figure stood waiting. The door creaked, and Yuri entered.

"Kuro and Vega grow impatient, Li. They wish to fight." Li turned slightly, but did not respond. He remained where he was. Confused, Yuri went to him, and draped herself over his shoulders.

"Li? Why won't you answer me?" Finally he faced her, allowing his pale face to show a wolfish grin.

"It's time, Yuri. I can feel it."

"Feel what?" she asked, pleased that he had taken notice of her.

"Time to release my next card. Time to finish the Card Mistress off."

* * *

"Hey, Madison! How did choir practise go?" Sakura bounced up to her friend, full of enthusiasm. But instead of smiling, or saying hello, Madison carried on walking.

"Huh? Did you hear me Madison?" Sakura asked, a look of hurt puzzlement beginning to creep into her eyes.

"I heard you."

"Oh, right. I was thinking maybe we could have some ice-cream. Or we could go back to mine. Tori made some delicious cake…" her voice trailed away as she realised Madison wasn't showing any interest at all.

"Madison? Are you okay?" Sakura stepped back as Madison whirled round, a furious expression on her usually placid features.

"No, I'm not fine Sakura! I'm sick of playing second fiddle to you! I'm sick of having to act all soppy, ooohing and aaahing over you! But most of all, I'm sick of always doing what you say!"

Trying to stop the hot tears that had welled up from rolling down her cheeks, Sakura stretched out a hand towards Madison.

"I don't get it…what did I do? Did I hurt you in some way, Madison?"

She stifled a sob as Madison knocked her hand away viciously, not understanding what she'd done wrong.

"Everything you do hurts me! You're just so perfect and nice…no-one notices poor old Madison fading away into the background! It's always you, you, YOU!" Madison stood still for a moment, staring angrily at Sakura. Then, with a final scowl, she shoved past, leaving a trembling Sakura behind her.

* * *

Sakura sat in her bedroom, silently staring at the card in her hands. The Evil card. _Today, when Madison turned on me like that, I couldn't help remembering this card. _she thought to herself. _And remembering how it took Li away from me. How it ruined his life forever. _

In a way, this card was the cause of all their troubles. Without it, Li would have still been an ordinary boy. Well, as ordinary as a boy with magical powers could be. He wouldn't have turned to darkness. And without Li, the Dark Monarchs wouldn't have found her so quickly. They might never have discovered who the new Card Mistress was. They'd all be safe.

"Madison…" Sakura whispered miserably. Just when she needed all her friends to help her through this, Madison had fallen out with her. _For the first time in…no, she's never fallen out with me before. We've been best friends since forever. _Putting the Evil back into the deck of Star Cards, Sakura lay down on her bed, hugging the doll Madison had made for her so long ago. _What can I do without you, Madison? Without you, I'm…empty. 

* * *

_

"Sakura?" Kero hovered over his friend, concern written all over his face. He'd never seen her looking so down.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything…" she murmured, eyes open but unseeing. Kero glanced at what she was holding, and suddenly guessed what was up.

"It's something to do with Madison, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Nodding, Sakura sat up.

"She…just froze me out, Kero. Like she hated me. But I don't even know what I did wrong!" She rubbed her eye with a tissue, struggling to hold back the river that was threatening to come.

"What did she say?"

"That she was fed up with me getting all the attention, that I make her fade into the background…"

Kero blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Madison said that?" Sakura nodded, letting the tears come freely now.

"She's my best…best friend…and I don't know…what…to…do!" With a loud sob, Sakura buried her face in her pillow, leaving Kero to figure out an answer.


	8. I'll Gladly Fade Away

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Eight; I'll Gladly Fade Away**

"Hey, Madison." Sakura said tentatively, unsure what reply she was going to get.

"Move out my way." Sakura stepped back, allowing Madison to stride by. Well, what had she expected? That after one night Madison would have made up with her? But still…it hurt.

She slowly sat down at her desk, sneaking glances at her once best friend from the corner of eye. Madison was chatting amiably with the others, as if nothing was wrong. She was even joking around. >_She's putting on an act.> _Sakura suddenly realised. >_She knows that I won't be able to tell the others we've fallen out now.>_ The thought shocked her. She'd never realised how manipulative Madison could be.

She suddenly realised that Madison was smiling at her, pretending they'd never fallen out. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Waiting outside the school gates, Sakura steadied herself. She'd been miserable at school today. Madison had made sure to hang around with Chelsea and the group all the time, and Sakura knew she couldn't have gone with them – she'd never have been able to stick Madison's angry looks. But one day alone was enough. She would have to put things right with Madison.

_>If Li was here, you wouldn't have been alone. He would have stuck by you.>_ Sakura pushed the thought away, searching for the lavender haired girl. Li was in the past. She had to focus on Madison now…there!

"Madison!" She ran up to her friend, ignoring the cold stare she got in return.

"Look, I've been thinking…did someone say something to you in choir practise? Is that why you're mad at me?" Madison's eyes softened at Sakura's words, and she took Sakura's hand in hers.

"Of course I'm not mad at you Sakura…"

"You're not?" She said hopefully.

"I'm furious!" Sakura cried out slightly as Madison sharply twisted her wrist, pulling away in horror.

"No-one said anything to me, but as we were singing 'The Maiden's Song', I thought about the line we were singing…_Let me grant you_ _happiness_…_then I'll gladly fade away_…And I thought, why should I fade away? What gives you the right to be the special one? No. Enough's enough. I need a new best friend."

Leaving Sakura just standing there open-mouthed, Madison pushed past. She didn't even look back.

* * *

The next day when Sakura came into school, she was less cheerful. She'd given up hope of making up with Madison quickly, and just wanted the day to be over so that she could escape home.

"I don't know why you bother coming here. No-one wants you." Sakura looked up at the sneering voice, and flinched as Madison leaned in close.

"That's not true."

"Then why don't you hang around with the others? Are you afraid that they'll tell you to get lost?" she smirked.

"You know why…" Sakura whispered. Madison smiled triumphantly, as though happy that she'd got Sakura to admit how much she was hurting.

"Well, see that you don't start now. I plan on holding onto my new spotlight." She breezed past, to sit delicately down in her seat. Sakura couldn't even look at her.

* * *

"Hey, Madison." Natalie smiled absently as she focused on her music, carefully trailing her delicate fingers across the piano keys. Just like Madison was always the only one to volunteer for extra choir practise, Natalie was the only one who chose to do extra piano practise.

"Hey, Natalie." Madison replied, heading for door. Then, she stopped. >_Wait…Natalie!_ _She's just moved here, so she doesn't know Sakura as well as the others…it would be so easy to turn her against that stuck-up madam too!>_ Putting on a sad little smile, Madison sidled up to Natalie, making sympathetic noises.

"Look, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but…Sakura's been saying bad stuff about you." Natalie looked up in confusion, obviously sure this was a joke.

"What do you mean? She's been so nice to me, helping me settle in and all…"

"Oh, but that's her way of taking advantage. She earns your friendship, then uses you. Trust me, I know."

"I don't believe you…" Madison silently chuckled as she heard the uncertainty in the bubbly girl's voice, and pressed the advantage.

"Then why is your voice shaking? The thing is, Natalie, she's realised you're no use to her. So she's ditching you." Madison patted Natalie's hand, watching as she began to cry.

"I can't believe she'd do that…" Leaning into Madison's shoulder, Natalie completely missed the look of evil satisfaction on the other girl's face.

* * *

Sakura was hurrying by the music room when she heard the crying. Stuck on her maths homework, she'd been forced to stay behind and ask for the teacher's help. She was late now, but she couldn't just walk on by. What if someone was in trouble?

Peeking round the door, she watched as Madison comforted a crying Natalie.

"Shhh, it's alright." Madison murmured soothingly. "Even if Sakura turns her back on you, I'll stand by you." She looked up, grinning nastily at Sakura, before going back to 'comforting' Natalie. With a stifled sob, Sakura fled the building, trying to get as far away as possible from her former friend.

Four figures stood hidden in the big oak tree, watching as Sakura fled in distress.

"Ahhh, what a pity. The Card Mistress's little friend has turned on her." Vega smirked, an evil grin dancing about her mouth.

"Yes, but notice how pretty she looks when she's upset…right, Li?" Kuro stared after Sakura, before turning back to the others.

"Li?" he prompted.

* * *

_Flashback_

A girl stands crying in the park, sobbing as a boy puts his arms round her. Murmuring soothing words, he comforts her, leaning his head upon hers. And even though he knows it's selfish, he can't help feeling glad that she chose to turn to him – that she needed him. She looks up, and the boy's heart wrenches in silent longing for the beautiful girl before him. Emerald eyes shining, she…

_End Flashback _

Li shook his head violently, struggling to erase his thoughts of the past. >_That was years ago…focus on your mission!> _Twisting round to look Kuro in the eye, Li said as nonchalantly as he could;

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

* * *

Sakura burst through the door, eyes streaming. How could Madison have done a thing like that? And she wasn't even sure why…

No, that wasn't right. Madison has told her why. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering slightly as small hiccups shook her shoulders. Much as she hated to admit it, what Madison said was true. She _did_ tend to fade into the background when Sakura was around. And Sakura hadn't even noticed…had just accepted it as part of their friendship…

"Kero?" Her voice echoed round the empty house as she realised that the golden beast wasn't there. Puzzled, she looked around, and after failing to find a note, started to get worried.

_>Where could he be? I don't…>_ She saw something out the corner of her eye, and bent to pick it up. A colourful flyer, promoting **Chef Ken-Chan's brand new dessert recipes! Try them out…today!**

A mental image of Kero hovering and drooling outside a shop window brought a small smile to Sakura's face. She could just imagine the cheeky sun guardian doing something like that.

With tears still in her eyes, but a faint smile about her lips, Sakura went up to her room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Alright, I'm here. Now what do you want?" Madison stood with her arms crossed, eyes flashing defiantly.

"Well?"

Sakura slid off the bench, feeling slightly more confident. She'd been sure Madison wouldn't agree to meet up with her at the park…but the lavender haired girl had actually come. Maybe things weren't quite as hopeless as she thought.

"Thanks for coming, Madison."

"Whatever. Just get on with it." Ignoring Madison's cold stare, Sakura wet her lips, took a deep breath…and began to sing.

_When springtime comes,_

_I'll sing you lullabies,_

_Then when the seasons turn to gold,_

_I'll give you wings so you can fly._

_Soaring through the sunlit skies,_

_Free, and wild._

_Let me grant you happiness_

_Help you find your way._

_Let me grant you happiness._

_And I'll gladly fade away._

_Through the summer harvest,_

_I'll gather berries for your crown_

_And for the cold winter nights,_

_I'll sew you a white gown,_

_Full of love, and memories,_

_Hope, and truth._

_Let me grant you happiness_

_Through the starry night and day._

_Let me grant you happiness_

_And I'll gladly fade away._

Her song came to a gentle end, and not a moment too soon – Sakura's voice had just started to tremble slightly. She'd never be as good as Madison.

"Remember what you told me Madison? That you were singing that song, then realised that you didn't want to be the one who faded away?"

"Yeah?" Madison narrowed her eyes, clearly unimpressed. Or was that a slightly softer look that Sakura could see?

"Well, I just wanted to tell you this…Let _me_ grant _you_ happiness, and I will gladly fade away. Just let me make you happy…then I promise that I'll fade away." Without waiting for an answer, Sakura turned, and began to move towards the park gate. It was up to Madison now.


	9. Betrayal, Hate And New Arrivals

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

The scars of the past come back to haunt them…

* * *

**Chapter Nine; Betrayal, Hate And New Arrivals**

Madison watched as her best friend turned and walked away, struggling to call out after her. She wasn't really mad at her…she had to tell her that…she didn't _want_ her to fade away…

"Damn you! _Let me go!_ Sakuraaaa!" She fought against the force that held her back, imprisoned deep within her own mind, straining against the invisible bonds that refused to let her go.

"Calm down, little girl. Nothing you do will make a difference." Madison shuddered as a figure materialised in front of her, fighting down the desire to start screaming abuse. This was the thing that had caught her, trapped her in this mental prison.

Chin-length black hair framed the pointed, pale face of a young girl – one that was wearing a black skin-tight dress with high black boots. She looked almost normal. But Madison had been around enough Clow/Star Cards to realise that this was a magical being – probably one of Li's latest creations.

"You try to blame me…but I'm not the one hurting Sakura right now. That would be you." The card sneered, twisting her face into a hideous mask of cruelty.

"But it's not me either." Madison shot back, trying desperately to show a brave face.

"Really? Is that what you think? But my dear counterpart, I _am_ you." Another person appeared out of nowhere, causing Madison to shut her eyes tightly, denying the truth.

"It just takes one grain of sand in your heart…one dark thought so deep inside, you never even realised it was there. One angry desire to punish someone. Before you know it, that grain grows into something important, something worth ruining a beautiful friendship over. Such is the power of jealousy."

The new arrival seized Madison's chin, tilting her face upwards so that the girl had no choice, but to look. To see herself staring back.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura sat in front of her mirror, tying a pink ribbon into her hair. No phone call from Madison last night…or reappearance of Kero. She was getting slightly worried now – surely Kero would have called her? Tried to contact her?

Taking a deep breath, Sakura steadied herself, before running out the door. One thing at a time was bad enough – she'd give Kero another day to show himself before she began panicking.

* * *

Natalie watched as Sakura settled herself on a bench in the playground, obviously getting ready to spend the next hour alone. Hearing footsteps, she glanced over her shoulder, to see Madison standing behind her. Although the girl's eyes were strangely distant today, she still managed to shoot a contemptuous look at Sakura through the window.

"Pathetic, isn't it Natalie? She uses people, tosses them aside…then can't cope with the after-effects." As she watched Sakura opening her lunchbox, Natalie saw the single tear slide down her smooth cheek, dropping onto her sandwiches.

"You know what, Madison? Even if she is saying stuff about me, even if she did use me, I don't think anyone deserves to be alone. There's too much evil in the world already." And before Madison realised what the newer girl was doing, Natalie slid open the glass door and went to join Sakura.

* * *

"Fancy a bit of company? You looked kinda lonely." Sakura looked up to see Natalie standing there, a tentative smile on her face.

"Natalie! But…I thought Madison told you all that stuff…" She stammered, unsure what to think.

"Well, even if it was true, I still think you could do with a friend, as Madison seems to have taken over everyone else. It's _not _true, is it?"

"No! I'd never do anything like that. It's just that Madison has fallen out with me, and…" She looked away, biting a quivering bottom lip.

"Figured. But I'm glad it's definitely not true. Got any grapes?"

* * *

Madison glared through the window, trying to resist the urge to scream something. How dare Natalie waste all her hard work? How dare she make Sakura feel better?

_You'll never beat Sakura. She's too kind. Her friends will never believe you._

"Shut up. You're lucky that I haven't squashed you yet." Madison growled, trying to ignore the way her real self was fighting back.

_But you'll never beat me either. Because I have friends. I have someone who believes in me._

"Be quiet!" Madison slammed her hand against the wall, smiling as she felt the real Madison retreat.

"That's better. You know, if you want to stay whole, you might want to stay silent."

"Talking to yourself again?" Madison started as Kero popped out of her bag.

"Oh, Kero! I thought you were meant to be staying hidden?" Kero shrugged his tiny shoulders, before shooting an angry glare at Sakura.

"No way. I wanted to see you put that little brat in her place. Always ordering me around…never buying me enough food…" Madison nodded understandingly.

"I know just how you feel. But we have a problem. Natalie decided to stay friends with Sakura."

Kero began to growl, before shaking his head viciously.

"Damn it! Stop whining on at me! You can't stop me!" Madison raised an eyebrow, silently smirking.

"Guess I'm not the only one who has trouble with a resident conscience."

"The…old part of me is rebelling."

"Don't worry. He won't be able to resist forever. The longer we're in control…_my_ better half is already weakening. Soon she'll just be a stray thought that comes to surface every now and then."

"Perfect. And so will mine." Kero sniggered.

"How are things going with Yue?" Madison asked.

"I just went to see him. I said several things that might make him angry with Sakura, but nothing worked. The card hasn't affected him yet."

"Pity. But he'll fall to it soon enough. And the rest of Sakura's friends won't pose much trouble." Her grin widened, and she began to chuckle mirthlessly.

"Then the little Cardcaptor will be all alone."

* * *

Sakura glanced up to see Madison watching her. She sighed, and started to turn back to Natalie, when she stiffened. Hadn't that been…?

Yes, it _was_ Kero! But from the way he was glaring at her…Sakura's heart sank. She wasn't sure why, but it was clear that Kero, the guardian who was supposed to stay loyal to her, was just as angry as Madison.

_>But why? I haven't done anything to him. Unless Madison got to him…but that doesn't make sense. He knows that she's fallen out with me, so he shouldn't have taken what she said seriously…>_

Kero noticed that Sakura was watching him, and made a face at her. Then, with his nose in the air, he left with Madison. Holding back a sob, Sakura turned back to Natalie, trying to ignore the way it felt like her heart was breaking once more.

* * *

"Julian! Are you there?" Sakura peered through the letterbox, trying to see if there was anyone at home. She'd rung the doorbell a couple of times, but no one had answered.

"Sakura? Hey!" Turning at the sound of Julian's voice, Sakura watched as the grey haired teen came up the path behind her. Carrying yet another bag of groceries.

"Hi Julian! Could I come in a minute, please?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. You're always here anyway." For a moment, Julian's normally happy expression was replaced by an angry one.

"Huh? Um…if this is a bad time, I can leave…" Sakura backed away slightly.

"No, come in! I'm sorry, Sakura. That just popped out." Smiling apologetically, Julian led the way in. Sakura stayed where she was for a second, unable to decide whether she should follow. >_What am I doing? Julian's been my friend for years! I shouldn't feel weird around him!>_

Sakura took her shoes off, and went into the kitchen. Julian was putting away his groceries – well, the ones he hadn't already eaten.

"Julian? I need to talk to you about something." Julian tensed, and looked at Sakura seriously.

"Do you want me, or Yue?"

"Uh…I'm not really sure. I think either of you would do." Julian cocked his head to one side, as if listening to someone, before smiling again.

"Well, I think Yue definitely wants to talk to you."

Sakura watched as the wings surrounded Julian, unfolding to reveal Yue.

"Yue."

"Mistress." Sakura winced slightly. She wasn't quite sure when he'd started calling her that again, but she wished he'd call her by name.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you…but you want to talk to me too. So who goes first?"

"You. Perhaps it will be linked to what _I_ want to talk about." Yue raised an elegant eyebrow, and crossed his arms, waiting. Sakura took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Well, Madison fell out with me. It was unexpected – we hadn't argued or anything. But I figured it was normal. I mean all friends fall out sometimes, right? Then Kero went missing, and when I saw him again, he'd obviously fallen out with me as well…and I don't even know why!"

Yue placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, and he lifted her head to look at his.

"It will be alright, Mistress. I have a feeling that magic has something to do with this."

"It does?"

"Recently, I've started to get angry with you. Over tiny, irrational things. But there's no real reason for me to feel that way. And if Madison and Kero have fallen out with you…" Yue paused, narrowing his eyes.

"So you think you're all being affected by magic?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. It is my belief that Li and the Dark Monarchs are using another card…a more subtle one." Yue crossed his arms again, his eye beginning to twitch in what Sakura suspected was the closest thing Yue ever got to real anger.

"So how do I stop it? I mean, the card hasn't shown itself yet…" Sakura's voice trailed away, and she thought hard.

"Unless…unless there's a bit of the spirit in both of them! That's it, Yue, isn't it!"

The corner of his mouth lifting, Yue nodded, giving Sakura the best smile he could offer.

"Yes, Mistress. Which means that we have to lure them somewhere, so that we can rescue them."

* * *

"Ok, Sakura. What do you want now? I thought I'd made it clear to you that I didn't want to be friends again." Madison sneered.

"And that goes for me too. I don't even have to live with you anymore, because I can stay with Madison!" Kero added.

"Well, I don't really care what you think, because you're not my friends. _My_ friends are trapped somewhere inside of you." Bracing herself, Sakura summoned her staff and got into a battle position. She'd managed to get them to come to Penguin Park, but she wasn't really sure what to do next.

"What on earth are you on about? I think you've finally lost it!" Madison turned to go, but Yue landed in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh, so that's what your game is! Fine!" Kero growled, and transformed into Keroberos.

The two guardians faced off, one seething with anger, the other eerily serene. But both of them were ready to battle.

"Come to your senses, Keroberos! Will you, a guardian, actually give in to a card? To Li? To the _Brat_?" Yue goaded Kero, trying to get him to fight against the card. It wasn't working.

"Don't tell me you're not starting to feel the same way, Yue! All it will take is one little comment to make you snap…perhaps I had better help you!" Keroberos smiled, clearly intending to trigger the card's affect on Yue.

_>What can I do…until the card shows itself, I'm stuck. And if Kero has his way, Yue will hate me too…Hate! That's it!>_ Sakura faced Madison, Yue and Kero, holding her staff out in front of her.

"You're a Helix Card, aren't you? Well, I've guessed your name! I command you to show yourself…_Hate Card_!" Sakura pushed as much power into that command as she could, and sighed in relief as it worked.

Yue simply grimaced slightly as a mist rose out of him, but Madison and Kero collapsed as strange figures oozed out of them. For a moment, there were two Madisons, and two Keros, but with silent screams of fury, the duplicates faded away.

The mist that had come out of Yue hovered there for a moment, before beginning to change shape. In a matter of seconds, the vapour had twisted into a humanoid form. It glowed slightly, and features appeared on its face, revealing the Hate Card.

"No! Master Li's plans…ruined…" The card groaned. Sakura blinked slightly. >_Well that's new. An emotional card? Guess Li decided to play around a bit with the design.>_

"No! I won't fail him! I refuse to…" The Hate covered her face in her hands, shaking her head in denial.

"I will be victorious! I will…" Her voice trailed away, and her dark eyes began to gleam.

"You may have stopped me from polluting their spirits, but you can't stop me from possessing their souls! Ha!"

The card swooped down, clearly heading for Madison. Still dazed, the girl was unable to get out the way, and could do nothing but cry out.

"Madison!" Sakura seized her cards, before realising that even if she'd had a clue which one to use, she'd never be able to summon it in time.

"_Madison_!"

But just as the Hate went to enter Madison's body, a shining light shot in front of it, blocking the way.

"Huh? What the…" Confused, Sakura looked around for the source, and realised with a jolt that Yue was beginning to slump over, groaning in pain.

"Yue! What's wrong!" Sakura felt torn. Should she go to help Madison, or Yue?

"The light's his soul, Sakura! He's blocking the Hate with his own spirit!" Kero bellowed at her.

"What…?" Turning back, Sakura watched as the Hate burrowed deeper and deeper into the light, causing Yue to cry out behind her.

"Yes! How I love corruption! How's it feel, Yue, being a fallen angel?" The Hate shrieked, before disappearing into the light of Yue's soul. The light began to pulse black, and flew back, past Sakura, into Yue again.

"Oh no…" Sakura whispered, suddenly realising what had happened. Spinning round to face the Moon Guardian, she watched in horror as his beautiful sapphire eyes became a blood red, and his hair changed from delicate white to thick black.

"Yue…" Kero whispered, blinking in disbelief. He'd known Yue for hundreds of years, and couldn't stand to think of Yue being corrupted like this.

"You know what? I think I like being a fallen angel. It feels so…free." Yue smirked, standing upright once more.

"Sakura! Do something! You can't just let Hate affect him like this!" Madison cried.

"Don't bother asking for help, Madison. She'll only fail you." Yue glared at Sakura, silently daring her to retaliate.

"What do you mean by that? I do the best I can!" Sakura felt like she was being torn in two. Once again, her friends were being hurt because she just wasn't strong enough.

"You'll never be as good as my old Master! The only person I've ever truly respected was Clow Reed!" Yue screamed back.

"Which is why you should calm down, and listen to me." A soft voice came out of nowhere, shocking everyone as its owner was revealed.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who's the new arrival? Can you guess? Ha ha! Sorry for the long wait, but here are two chapters to make up for it. R and R people!**


	10. Reunited

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

_**The scars of the past come back to haunt them…**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten; Reunited**

"Eli!" Sakura gasped, unable to believe her eyes. The midnight haired boy offered her a small smile, before turning back to face the enchanted Yue, his long ponytail streaming in the wind behind him. >_Huh? Ponytail? Guess he decided to grow his hair…>_

"Come on, Yue. You know that this isn't really you." He said softly.

"Eli…you're here…" Yue whispered, visibly calming down. He slowly reached out with a shaking hand, then thought better of it and pulled it back. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he frowned at the reincarnation of his old master.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I heard about the trouble Sakura was having with the Dark Monarchs…with their cards. Cards like the one that's affecting you now." Eli stepped forward, aiming to put a soothing hand on Yue's shoulder, but the guardian jerked away.

"Please, Yue. Overcome this evil and do what you were created for, what you used to enjoy doing. Protect your mistress." Silently shaking his head, Yue continued to back away.

Sakura let out a small gasp as she saw Yue's eyes flicker back to their usual colour for a second, before becoming red again. She felt a paw on her shoulder, and looked to her left, where Keroberos was standing.

"Now's your chance, Sakura. Eli's calmed Yue down, but only you can truly help him – his heart belongs to you now." Sakura blinked slightly, taken aback by Kero's comment. >_Yue's accepted me? He truly sees me as his rightful Mistress?>_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped forward, spinning her staff to get Yue's attention.

"Yue, please don't be like this. Don't let the Hate win." She could feel her emerald eyes filling with tears, but ignored it. She had bigger things to worry about.

"I don't want to lose another friend to darkness. I don't want to lose _you_."

Although her last words were almost whispered, Yue still heard them. His eyes widened as he realised that Sakura saw him as more than a guardian, that she always had. >_When did I start thinking like that? It was when I began to call her 'Mistress' again – when I first found out about Clow being reincarnated. >_

The sound of screaming filled the air, and Hate appeared again. But this time Sakura was ready.

"Return to your power confined! Hate Card!" Still shaking her head in denial, the spirit was sucked into the waiting card, which promptly disappeared back to Li.

However, Sakura didn't care about that right now. She ran to where Yue was kneeling on the ground, trembling slightly.

"Yue? Are you alright?" She tentatively murmured.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress. I never meant…I don't really think that…" Yue said brokenly.

"Shush…it's alright, Yue. I understand." Sakura offered a smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that this was normally the most physical contact he would allow others to have with him.

Then, to her surprise, Yue pulled her closer to him, and…actually embraced her. Pulling herself together, Sakura hugged back, guessing that the guardian needed comfort right now.

"Thankyou, Mistress, for always being there. Thankyou…Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened as Yue called her by her name. >_He hasn't done that for years…does that mean that we're finally as close again as we were back when we were fighting Eli? >_

Pulling back slightly, Sakura looked into Yue's eyes, a hopeful smile spreading across her face.

"Does that mean you won't call me Mistress anymore?" Yue studied her for a second, before smiling softly.

"No, Sakura. I won't."

"Very touching." Sakura spun, to see Madison standing behind her. Although it was obvious that Li had taken control yet again.

"For the last time Li, stop using Madison like this!" Sakura cried angrily.

"Why? Don't you think her eyes look better when they're green?" Li's voice smirked.

"Enough! Why don't you just give up and go home, Kid? We've already beaten two of your cards." Kero snarled.

"_Who's_ beaten two of my cards Keroberos? I seem to recall that it was _Sakura_ who sealed them. You couldn't even stand up to Hate." Li shot back.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when I wished my magic had failed me. It saddens me to see you like this Li." Eli said smoothly. Li turned Madison to see who had spoken, and growled.

"Not you again! I thought we'd finally got rid of you when you left for England!" he snarled.

"Too bad. I'm here now. Like you should be!" Eli pulled out his own key, and quickly transformed it into his Sun Staff.

"I call upon the power of the day and night, Sun and Darkness unleash your might! _Come_!" Eli bellowed, pointing his staff at Madison. The green light in her eyes began to fade, and they could hear Li's voice growing fainter.

"No! Damn you, Eli! You will not summon me that easily!" Eli suddenly gasped, and lurched forward as though he'd been pulled by something.

"Eli!" Sakura made to run forward, but Yue restrained her.

"No Sakura. This is a battle of wills, too strong for you to enter it now."

"Huh?"

"Eli is trying to summon Li here, and he is resisting. Normally I'd say that Eli would win easily, but…" Yue's voice trailed away.

"What?" Sakura prodded.

"His power has been fading ever since he finished his duties as Clow's reincarnation. He may not be strong enough to draw Li here." Sakura bit her lip, and faced the invisible battle again.

Sure enough, it looked as though Eli was struggling. However, the green light had dimmed completely from Madison's eyes, which had to be a good thing. It showed that Li needed the power he'd been using to control Madison, and thought he couldn't defeat Eli without it.

Closing her eyes, Sakura focused on Eli. >_Let my magic flow into him…I grant you my power, Eli. Use it well.> _Eli's eyes widened as he heard Sakura's voice in his head, and a more determined look came over his face.

"I will not give in, Li Showron! Now _come_!" Madison stiffened, and with a moan collapsed into Eli's waiting arms. Meanwhile, a glowing symbol had formed on the path beside her.

"Brace yourself, Sakura!" Kero roared as a wind sprung up. Nodding, Sakura did as he said, and watched the shape materialise on top of the symbol. Gradually, it took the form of a human, and when the light faded, she could see it was Li.

"Smart move, sorcerer. I didn't think you'd have the power to summon me." Li's eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe you _couldn't_ do it? Yes, I can sense it now…you had to borrow power off Sakura. I always knew that there'd come a day when she became stronger than you, even if I didn't."

Li didn't seem to realise that he'd just given Sakura a compliment, or that he'd confessed to having faith in her in the past. Flexing his hands, he stepped forward…only to be blocked by the two guardians.

"Don't you dare get in my way." He spat.

"Let him through." Sakura called. Exchanging looks, Yue and Kero looked to Eli. Smiling softly, he nodded. Sighing, the magical creatures moved aside, leaving Sakura a clear path to Li…and he to her.

"So, you finally show some sense Card Mistress." Li smirked. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"If you're going to just stand around and talk, I've got better things to do. I have a feeling that Eli summoned you for one purpose."

Li's pale face twisted into a sadistic grin, and he chuckled.

"And what would that be?"

"So we could confront each other, face to face. So you could finally tell us…_why are you doing this_!" She couldn't stop her voice from rising slightly as she asked the all important question. She'd needed to ask it for ages now, but she'd never had the chance.

It seemed to throw Li.

"I…I don't know…maybe…" His eyes narrowed, and he moved back, scowling at her.

"Oh, very clever Sakura. Get me to admit why I'm doing this, so you can bring me back to the side of light. Too bad it failed."

Something inside of Sakura snapped.

"Why are you acting like this! I'm not trying to trick you – I'm trying to help you! You don't need to be turned back to the light…because that's who you are! You will never be able to become evil as long as you have your past!"

She actually shook her fist at him – an action that prompted a small laugh from Li.

"Got everything off your chest now? Then maybe I can get a tur…" He froze, staring down at Sakura. More specifically, her wrist.

He remembered that bracelet. He remembered it extremely well…

* * *

_Flashback_

Li stood outside the jewellery shop, looking at the bracelets. Sakura's birthday was coming up soon, and he wanted to get her something special.

Something shone in the sunlight, catching his eye. Focusing in on it, Li felt his breath catch in his throat.

Hurrying in, he waited for the clerk to finish serving another customer, before demanding breathlessly;

"How much for the gold bracelet with the silver cherry blossoms?"

The clerk pursed his lips.

"Too much for you, I'd say. It's £2000." Li sighed, and looked down.

"Ohh." >_I'll never be able to afford that! It took me all year just to save up £1000!>_

The clerk's eyes softened, and he leaned across the counter.

"Who was it for?"

"Hmm? Oh, my girlfriend. She's 15 soon, and I wanted to get the bracelet because her name's Sakura – you know, cherry blossom?" Li sighed again, looking at his hands.

"Oh well. What can I get for £1000?"

"A job."

"Huh?" Li frowned in confusion, not following.

"Look, I own this store. I think it's sweet how you care so much about her, so I'll make you a deal. Work part-time here, and I'll hack £500 off the price." The clerk smiled.

"You mean…?" Li hardly dared to hope.

"Exactly. What with the reduced price, and your earnings, you'll be able to afford the bracelet no prob."

"Great! Thanks!" Li grinned widely, almost unable to believe that he'd be able to give Sakura such a beautiful gift. Who cared if he ended up late for school a couple of times?

It was worth it, for Sakura.

_End_ _Flashback

* * *

_

Li grimaced at the memory, disgusted with himself for being so weak. >_Why do I keep remembering stuff like this? I don't care about her that way anymore!_ > Li suddenly realised what he'd just thought.

_>Aaargh! I mean I don't care about her at all now!>_ Focusing back on Sakura, he could almost see the concern that was in her eyes. _>Typical. Even when I'm her enemy, she knows when there's something wrong with me. >_

"I'll be back, Avalon. Although I don't know whether you'll be around to see it." Li snarled out loud, before disappearing back to the base of the Dark Monarchs.

Sakura stared after him, feeling confused. Li had had the perfect opportunity to gloat, to attack, to do _something_…and he'd just frozen.

"Why'd he…?" She murmured.

"Didn't you see? My dear Sakura, he saw the bracelet on your wrist." Eli looked up from where he was gently bringing round the unconscious Madison.

"My bracelet…" Sakura pulled her sleeve up, and looked at her wrist. Sure enough, she'd worn her bracelet today. >_The one he was going to give me…was that why he left? Because he couldn't he face his own memories?>_

* * *

_Another update for the people who read this! sob Judging from the reviews, hardly anyone actually is. Well anywya, if you DO read it, review please!_


	11. Harder To Hide

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven; Harder To Hide**

Li materialised in his chambers, and promptly chucked a nearby vase at the wall. It shattered, and Li smiled in satisfaction. Violence was so good for letting out your rage.

_>You were just as weak as she is, back there. You actually acted as though you still cared for her. Like the pathetic loser you used to be.>_ Li growled, and picked up another vase. He was about to throw it, when a hand lightly caught his wrist.

"I don't know about Kuro and Vega, but I for one would like you to leave a couple of our ornaments intact." Smiling, Yuri took the vase from him and set it down on the table.

"You shouldn't let your anger out, anyway – it provided the fuel you need for battle." She purred.

"Anger is weakness. It only succeeds in clouding the mind." Li sharply returned. But despite his cold words, Yuri could still see the way he was trembling with rage.

"What is it, my love?" In response, Li smashed a fist down onto the table, nearly cracking it in half.

"God, I hate her! I hate her so much!" he snarled. Yuri raised a slender eyebrow, a small smile touching her lips.

"Who would this be? The Card Mistress?" She hedged.

"Her name's Sakura." Li corrected automatically, before growling as he realised what he'd said.

Yuri frowned. She knew that Li had known Sakura before, and that the two had a history, but she'd always thought that their relationship had only been about fighting magic – no more, no less. However, Li's recent behaviour was leading her to believe that there'd been something more there.

"Shhh. You don't want Kuro to hear you like this. He has grown impatient, and is looking for an excuse to relieve you of your leadership." Yuri whispered.

"He's what?" Li's eyes narrowed, and he turned to face Yuri, his rage forgotten.

"He feels that you're not moving fast enough, that you're too scared to fight the little Cherry Blossom."

"Oh really? Then perhaps I'd better remind him who's boss." Li chuckled cruelly, his eyes already alight with ideas to make Kuro suffer.

He'd just found a way to let his anger out.

* * *

"Damn him! Why do we have to just sit around like this!" Kuro shouted, pacing round the room. Vega said nothing, and just watched from her seat.

"We did just fine without him! Just fine! And then he just marches in here, takes control…" Kuro kicked at a nearby stool, literally fuming.

"Do this! Do that! I'm so much better than you!" He raved.

Vega shook her head slightly, a smirk forming on her pale lips.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that _you_ used to be leader before him, would it?" She sniggered.

Kuro whirled angrily, waving his hands wildly to emphasise his point.

"Without me, there wouldn't even be any Dark Monarchs! I was the person who founded us!" He looked at Vega, and his eyes narrowed.

"I was the one who discovered _you_."

* * *

_Flashback_

Kuro landed on the grass, and stared in awe at the destruction before him. Nothing remained of the hut that had once stood there, except for a few flaming beams and a couple of charred white sticks.

_>No, they're not sticks…they're bones. People were in here when it caught alight.>_ He realised. Listening carefully, he could hear sobbing, and followed the sound. A child was hiding in the shadows, shaking violently.

Walking over, Kuro placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled as she looked up, frightened.

"You did this, didn't you?" He murmured. The girl's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to!" She sobbed. "I just got so angry when Father threatened to beat me again!" Burying her head in her hands, she began to cry even louder, jerking with the force of her weeping.

"You have nothing to regret, Vega Dante." Kuro whispered. The girl froze, before staring up in shock.

"How…how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know much more than that. Your mother was Arabic, and fell for an Italian sailor, who brought her back to his country with him. When they had you, they gave you a name that was half Arabic, half Italian. Then, when you were old enough, they began to beat you."

Kuro tilted his head back, a lazy smile forming on his cruel face.

"You don't have to be afraid of anyone, anymore. You have a special power, Vega. One that makes you better than everyone else."

"What should I do with it?" Vega murmured, already falling under the sway of this dashing young man.

"Join with me, Vega. We shall form our own team of powerful magicians, and we will take what has been denied to us!"

"What have we been denied?" She questioned. Kuro grinned evilly.

"Everything. Are you with me?"

Vega studied the hand offered to her, then looked back to the burning hut.

_>I did it without even thinking…imagine what I could do if I concentrated…>_ She thought to herself. Breathing in deeply to steady herself, she reached out and took Kuro's hand.

"I'm with you."

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Remember, Vega? Remember how it felt to actually _do_ something?" He snarled. Vega smiled, and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Still, you have to admit that he's stronger than the three of us put together when he's angry enough. And even when he's calm, he's still a force to be reckoned with." She quietly laughed.

"Still…"

"And he knows a lot about Sakura."

"But…"

"We all agreed, Kuro. Even you." She reminded him.

"Yes, Kuro. So be a good little boy, and remember your place!" Kuro spun around, his eyes narrowing instinctively.

Li stood there, leaning against the door, an arrogant smirk on his face. Yuri stood just behind him, laughing slightly at the expression on Kuro's face. >_Damn him. Not only did he take over as leader, he took my Yuri too. > _Kuro thought.

Although he liked every woman he met, and enjoyed sleeping around, Kuro had favoured Yuri above all others. >_Until that scheming devil waltzed in here and stole her from me. >_

"What's the matter, Kuro? Cat got your tongue?" Li sneered.

"Why, I ought to…" Kuro never got any further. Li twisted his hand sharply, and Kuro crashed to the ground as an invisible rope wrapped around his legs, tripping him up.

"I hear you've been saying things about me, Kuro." Li aimed a vicious kick at the other magician's side, smiling at the sounds of agony Kuro was making.

"I don't like people talking behind my back." _Kick._

"Especially when those people are meant to be loyal to me." _Kick._

"So I'd appreciate it if you stopped." _Kick._

"Got it?" Li stepped back to admire his handiwork, and chuckled quietly at the expression of pure hatred that Kuro wore.

"Well have you?" He pressed.

"Yes…" Kuro growled.

"Good." Aloof once more, Li turned to go back into his chambers, before pausing at the doorway.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said offhandedly.

"What?" Snarled Kuro, as he got to his feet.

"Sakura has a new ally helping her."

Vega raised an eyebrow, ignoring the way Kuro was grumbling in the background.

"What's that got to do with us? We'll crush him like the rest."

"He won't be as easy to defeat as you may think." Li warned, beginning to smirk again.

"Why not?" Yuri pressed.

"Well, he has magic for one thing."

"What does that matter? We have destroyed thousands of magicians in our time. You waste our time, Li." Kuro growled, starting to leave.

"Just wait until you find out who he is the reincarnation of." Li laughed.

Kuro stopped, his curiosity piqued, despite his best efforts.

"Who?" Vega asked. Li winked, enjoying how all their attention was focused on him.

"None other than the only wizard who has ever defeated you."

"You mean…" Yuri whispered, beginning to comprehend.

"Yes. Clow Reed himself."

Leaving the other three to think about the information he'd just released, Li headed back to his chambers, silently laughing.

_>Well, well, Eli. It seems like I just dropped you right in it. Oh dear. >

* * *

_

"Ohhh. My head…" Madison groaned, tentatively touching her temple.

"Are you alright, Madison?" Sakura asked, leaning over.

"Yeah. Although I'm getting really fed up of being yours and Li's personal telephone." She answered, winking slightly.

"Are you sure? You look very pale." Eli said worriedly, his mask of calmness pushed aside for the moment.

"I'm fine…thanks for catching me." Madison whispered.

Sakura moved back, her mouth twitching. >_Is it just me, or do those two have some secret stuff going on?> _she thought to herself. If they did, she would do everything in her power to bring them together. >_Just like Madison and Eli tried to do with Li and me. Li…>_

Tears forming in her eyes, Sakura looked at where Li had disappeared from. No matter how many times she saw him like this, every time her heart broke a little more at his cruel words, his evil plans…his cold indifference. >_Why won't he let me help him? I know that somewhere deep inside him, he's still the same person. And Li would never give up on me if I was the evil one…we're soul mates. >_

"Sakura? We'd better return home now. Your dad will be worried about you. Tori's probably out searching already." Kero placed an understanding paw on Sakura's shoulder, wishing that he could make her feel better.

"Yeah…" Summoning a soft smile, Sakura turned to Eli.

"Where are you staying, Eli? After all, your house was destroyed years ago." Eli shrugged, a faint twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, I found a new place before I came. Ruby and Spinner should be making it comfortable right now."

"You brought them along? Ruby better stay away from Tori…" Yue muttered to himself. Looking up, he noticed how the others were smiling, and realised to his chagrin that they must have heard.

"Well, I guess we better get going. I'll ring my bodyguards and tell them where I…" Madison's eyes fluttered shut, and she fell back into Eli's arms.

"Madison!" Sakura surged forward, panic rising in her.

"Shh, it's ok, Sakura. Li's spell has just sapped her energy." Eli spoke calmly, but his face was strained. He gently shifted Madison around until she was lying in his arms, before beginning to stride away.

"Don't worry! I'll take her home!" He called over his shoulder.

"Ok…" Sakura watched them go for a moment, until Yue's arms suddenly encircled her, helping her onto Kero's back.

"Huh? Guys, you don't need to do this!" Sakura gasped.

Yue simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're tired. You want to go home. Your family will be worried about you." He calmly stated the facts, cutting off Sakura's protests before they'd even started.

"Basically, I want food, and Yue wants to get you home before Tori has a heart attack." Kero smirked.

"Keroberos! It's nothing like that!" Yue exclaimed, small crystals beginning to dance around his fingers.

"Cool it, guys! Just take me home." Sakura snuggled up into Kero, already knowing that she would end up falling asleep.

* * *

"And I'm pleased to announce that we have a new transfer student in our class. Eli Moon." Mr. Yoko introduced Eli, smiling at the way his class were beginning to murmur excitedly.

"I believe that those who went to Readington Elementary will already know him." The rest of Mr. Yoko's words were drowned out by the stampede of teenagers – most of the class already knew Eli, and wanted to say hello.

"Eli! Remember me? Ghost girl?" Nikki called.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Eli! Have you heard the story about the student who returned and…" Zachary began.

"Yes, Zachary, I have. Good to hear you're still telling those stories! Hi, everyone. Where's my seat?" Eli smiled, fending off his overexcited friends.

"Umm…"Everyone looked around, trying to work out where there was a space.

"You can sit behind Sakura, Eli." Mr. Yoko smiled. "After all, that seat's been empty since Li left." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, and Sakura tensed up. >_Please, don't let him sit there! Please…not there…>_ She knew it was stupid, but as long as that seat was empty, she could imagine that Li was still there – that he hadn't left.

"If it's alright with you Sir, I'd rather sit behind Madison, if that seat's free." Eli answered, guessing how Sakura was feeling.

"That's fine with me. Madison?"

"It's ok with me, Sir." Madison hesitantly smiled, trying to ignore the way her heart was racing a thousand miles per hour.

"Perfect." Taking off his bag, Eli smoothly sat down in the seat behind Madison, trying to hide a grin. >_Perfect. I get to stare at the back of Madison's head for as long as I…hey! What am I thinking? She's my friend. Just my friend…>

* * *

_

"Wow, it's just like old times! The whole gang together again!" Chelsea exclaimed at lunch, beaming happily.

"Yes, it's like nothing's changed!" Rita agreed.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Everyone turned to see Natalie standing there, hands on hips.

"What? I can't help it – I need attention!" Natalie shrugged, looking down in embarrassment.

"Eli, this is Natalie – she moved to Readington this year." Sakura introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Eli held out a hand, and Natalie took it, blushing slightly.

"Thanks. I mean, it's nice to meet you too." Her blush deepened, and she looked away.

_>Oh, dear. Looks like Madison's going to have a rival for Eli's affections._ > Sakura thought wryly.

"Hey, are you ok Madison?" Nikki suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Sakura whirled round to see Madison beginning to sway, collapsing.

"Madison!" Sakura made to grab her falling friend, but Eli got there before her.

"Whoa! Steady now…that's it…" Carefully, he wrapped his arms round Madison, pulling her upright.

"Come on, I'll take you to the First Aid Room."

"I'm fine…" Madison protested weakly.

"Sure you are. If 'fine' means almost fainting. Come on." Not taking no for an answer, Eli guided Madison towards the First Aid Room, walking slowly.

Sakura noticed Natalie's sad expression, and felt bad for her. Eli had just unintentionally made it clear that there was only one person he'd consider going out with – Madison.

"Come on, guys! Let's go to the Tuck Shop!" Chelsea brightly suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone started to leave, before noticing that Sakura and Natalie weren't coming.

"Don't you two want to come?" Rita called. Sakura just smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I want to talk to Natalie. You lot go ahead!"

"Ok, then…" Chattering happily, the other headed off, leaving Sakura and Natalie alone.

"Natalie? Are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Yeah…just seeing that…" Natalie shrugged slightly, her beautiful chocolate eyes shining with tears.

"So I guess Eli's off limits then…" Natalie sighed. Sakura slung an arm round her shoulders.

"Never mind, Natalie. It's not exactly like you're stuck for boyfriends – all the guys want to go out with you!"

If anything, these words seemed to make the other girl feel worse.

"Yeah, great. A gang of morons after my body. Yay." Sakura frowned at Natalie's reaction.

"Huh?"

"Think about it Sakura. They don't even know me. They just think I look good."

"Well, it's a start." Sakura offered. Natalie just scowled, shaking her head.

"But that's not what I want! I want someone to really get to know me…to fall in love with my spirit…haven't you ever felt that way about anyone?"

The question threw Sakura. Before she could stop herself, millions of memories of Li came flooding into her head, each one threatening to make her break down and cry.

_When Li first arrived and resisted any attempts to make friends._

_When Li finally accepted her, and began to help out._

_When Li confessed his feelings for her._

"Ohhh…" Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. Natalie immediately noticed, and smacked herself on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I forgot all about Li!"

"Huh? You know about Li?" Gulped Sakura, attempting to get herself under control.

"Well, a bit. I mean, the others told me how he was really cold when you first met, and how he eventually opened up to you. How you became friends…and began dating. How…how he left you." Natalie looked like she wanted to ground to swallow her up, as she fidgeted guiltily.

"It's ok, Natalie. It's been over a year now – I should be able to control myself." Sakura bit her lip, just about managing to close the floodgate of memories that had opened up.

"What was he like?" Natalie asked softly. Sakura smiled.

"When he'd finally opened up, and wasn't trying to hide his caring side? He was…nice. More than nice – he was everything to me. He had these eyes, you know? In fact, they looked kind of like yours…only a bit more amber."

Natalie flinched, suddenly nervous.

"Like mine…ha, ha, ha. But mine are more chocolately, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. But anyway…he could just say a million things with those eyes. In some ways, it was easier to work out what he was thinking by looking at his _eyes_, rather than listening to him."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly.

"And then he left me…he'd promised me that he wouldn't ever leave me…and he did."

* * *

Li leaned against the tree trunk, suddenly feeling strange. Neither girl had noticed him up here, and he'd decided that it would be fun to eavesdrop. But it hadn't turned out like he'd expected.

_You broke her heart._ A little voice whispered.

_Good._ he thought, but even he realised that he lacked conviction.

_All she ever did was care about you, and you just chucked it back in her face._

_Well, she was interested in Will, wasn't she?_

_You never had any proof…_

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Li yelled, bashing his head against the tree. Damn his conscience! Damn it! If he could, Li would have got rid of it long ago.

"Wha…?" Sakura walked over and looked up the tree, her eyes widening as she saw who it was.

"Li!" He froze, before staring back down at her. >_Oh, Hell._ > The sunlight was just catching her emerald eyes, making them sparkle prettily. Li gulped, trying to hold back the well of intense emotions that had suddenly appeared inside of him.

Sakura just gazed up at him, confusion masking her features. >_He's been eavesdropping…why? > _Immediately, she remembered why this scene was so familiar. How many times had she caught a younger Li in a situation like this, arguing with his own inner emotions?

_>Wait, emotions? What has Li got to argue about with them now?>_ she wondered.

"Li? As in your old boyfriend?" Natalie asked excitedly, hurrying over. Sakura whirled in a panic.

"No, Natalie! Don't come any closer! He's not…he's not the boy I used to know!"

Li's head cleared at Sakura's words, and he began to grin nastily. >_That's right…I'm not. > _Catching the girls off guard, he leapt down, seizing the unprotected Natalie.

"Let her go, Li!" Sakura ordered. Li's smile just got bigger.

"Why should I, Avalon? As you said, I'm not the boy I used to be…" He tightened his grip round Natalie's throat, making her whimper in fear.

"What's to stop me snapping her neck right now? Or I could just blast her with my magic – I _so_ hate to get my hands dirty." Li sneered. Natalie stared at him with wide eyes.

Sakura flexed her hands, unsure of what to do. She had to save Natalie…but if she did, then the other girl would find out about her powers…

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release! Shot Card!" Sakura stood there, trembling as she held her staff out in front of her.

"Let her go, Li. Or I'll order Shot to attack you." Sakura said shakily.

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts to hurt another human being." Li sniggered. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and her expression became sorrowful.

"But that's just it. You're not a human being anymore." Li stiffened at Sakura's words, and he slowly relaxed his grip until Natalie was able to squirm away. But he didn't even seem to notice.

"Thanks, Li. Li?" Sakura studied his proud face, noting uneasily how blank his features had become.

"Li?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Do you know what I like best about you, Li?" Sakura asked, leaning back into the waiting embrace.

"What?" Li smiled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"That you're human." She sighed blissfully, snuggling closer to him.

"Eh?"

"You're kind, considerate…and you wouldn't hesitate about putting yourself in danger to save me. And that's what I like about you." Sakura grinned.

"So even if I didn't have magic, you'd still have fallen for me?" Li smirked.

"It may have taken slightly longer, but yeah. I would have." Sakura yawned, and Li pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"Come on, dozy. I think I'd better get you home." He laughed, lifting her up.

"But you're my favourite pillow…" She murmured softly. Li flushed, and began to carry the already sleeping girl home.

"I love you, Sakura Avalon. And I will always try to be your favourite human being too."

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Without saying a word, Li melted into thin air, as if he'd never been there. But Sakura still caught the look of pain that was on his face.

"Sa…Sakura?" Natalie shakily whispered. Sakura hugged her, relieved that she hadn't been hurt.

"I don't understand…what just happened?" Sakura sighed inwardly, and began to explain it all. She just prayed that Natalie wasn't as into battle costumes as Madison was.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Madison?" Sakura asked, smiling at her best friend. Madison certainly seemed to be much better – she was sitting up in the First Aid Room's bed, and hanging on Sakura's every word.

"I'm fine now. Eli gave me some herbs when the nurse wasn't looking." Madison was practically bouncing, and Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was kind of funny to see her usually observant friend like this – she had no clue that she cared about Eli.

"But what about you and Natalie? From what I heard, you two have been through a lot. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help." Eli said smoothly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was absentmindedly stroking Madison's hand.

"We're alright, thanks to Sakura! She said stuff like how he wasn't a human being anymore, and he sorta froze, so I managed to get away! And even though he didn't do anything after that, I'm sure that Sakura could have taken him out!" Natalie was dancing on the spot. Now that the fear had worn off, she was back to her normal bubbly self – except ten times more hyperactive,

"You said that to Li?" Madison looked at Sakura sharply, not quite believing it. Sakura shrugged, feeling slightly ashamed of herself.

"Yeah…although I'm regretting it now. It really affected him. It was like looking at a model of someone – it looks just like them, but it's not really. It felt like Li wasn't even there anymore."

She looked down at her hands.

"I really hurt him today. And I can't help wondering…does that mean I can still get through to him? Is he really too far gone to be saved?"

* * *

_Oh, the angst! I looked back on my previous chapters, and realised that some of them were way too short, so I decided to go for a longer one this time. Ack! _

_Please read and review guys! I've been getting a lot less lately on this story, and it makes me feel like no one's enjoying this. (which may be true...hmm). If it will help people to review, I'll start replying to any new ones I receive for this chapter. Just watch out for the end of the next chapter!_


	12. Old Relationships

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve; Old Relationships**

Li paced around his chambers, practically spitting with rage. >_You idiot! You let her see how much her words hurt you! They shouldn't have hurt you! >_

Growling, Li angrily faced the mirror, running a hand through his floppy black hair. In truth, he rather missed his old chestnut coloured hair, but he'd rather die than admit it to anyone. Pity that it had changed when he'd become evil…

Li frowned suddenly, leaning in for a closer look. Was it his imagination, or were a few strands actually looking brown again? Blinking hard, he tried again…and froze.

It wasn't his reflection staring back. Well it was, but not what _should_ have been there. His hair and eyes were back to their usual colour, and his skin wasn't pale anymore. In short, it was how he would have looked at this age if he hadn't become a Dark Monarch.

As he watched, the image in front of him shrank, until the teenager had completely vanished, leaving a scowling ten year old boy in its place. But despite the cold exterior, a caring warmth shone through his amber eyes, revealing just how sweet he could be.

"It can't be…" Li backed away, shuddering. This wasn't possible…it just wasn't possible…The reflection changed once more, shooting up in size until it was even taller and broader than Li was. The man standing there looked almost exactly like Li, except for one difference.

His eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Father…?" Li whispered, placing his hands against the glass. For a moment, he thought he could hear voices, but they soon faded. Then, just like the voices, the image began to fade, slowly shifting into Li's true reflection.

"No! Please…" Sobbing, Li sank to the floor, until he was kneeling there. Head bowed, he stared at the stone, blood red eyes unseeing as he murmured brokenly;

"Father."

* * *

"Li?" Yuri crept into the dark room, wary of flying vases. As there seemed to be a distinct lack of soaring china, she ventured forward…only to bump into the still form of Li. 

"Li? Why are you down there? Do we have a problem?" Frowning at his silence, Yuri crouched down beside him, and looked at his face. To her shock, his eyes were full of unshed tears, although she had no idea why he'd been crying.

Come to think of it, she'd never actually _seen_ Li crying. Not just because it wasn't really a thing that evil masterminds did, but because Li seemed to prefer hiding his emotions. So what was wrong now?

"Li! Come on, snap out of it!" She shook him gently, and when that got no response, shot a small bolt of power into him.

"Ah!" _That_ got his attention. Scowling, he leapt to his feet, already summoning magic.

"That does it! I…Yuri?" He blinked, wondering when she'd come in.

"Yeah. I've been here for ages. You didn't answer me, so I decided to wake you up a little." Yuri smiled, winking suggestively.

"So not the time, Yuri." Li sighed, stretching his sore muscles. Yuri simply pouted, adopting a little girl pose.

"What was wrong, anyway? You seemed to be in your own little world." She asked, batting her eyelashes persuasively.

Li tensed, throwing a wary glance at the mirror. Satisfied that it wasn't going to play tricks on him again, he shrugged, brushing off Yuri's question.

"Nothing. Or rather, nothing that concerns _you_." He smirked.

Yuri folded her arms, glaring at him.

"That's it? I wake you up from whatever freaky coma you'd slipped into, and you just wave me away!" Li just grinned, enjoying the way she was getting more and more wound up with every passing second.

"Shut up Yuri, there's a good girl. Now where did we put the spell books?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, stopping in her tracks.

"You mean the ones with all the dark spells in? The spells that even us, the fearsome Dark Monarchs, are afraid to use?"

Li nodded, laughing at the disbelieving way Yuri was staring at him.

"That's right. I need to look up a spell…one that will make our victory that much easier."

* * *

"Tell me again…just why are we doing this?" Natalie frowned as the group of friends paused at the nursery gate. Sakura just shrugged, an apologetic look on her face. 

"Sorry. Tori decided I needed to help out more in the community, so he signed me up for the Older Sibling Programme." She winced as she watched the screaming children playing inside, and wondered what she'd done to deserve this.

"And the rest of us are here because…" Natalie prompted.

"Because I signed us all up! It'll be fun!" Madison chirped up. Natalie groaned, wishing for the hundredth time that Madison hadn't recovered her energy so fast.

"Well, I guess we'd better make the best of a bad job." Sighed Eli, looking like he was resisting the urge to run away. Rolling up the sleeves of his long blue shirt, he started forward…only to be restrained by Madison.

"Whoa, slow down Eli. They're kids, not a bunch of dangerous monsters." She smiled.

"What's the difference?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Madison blushed, fiddling with the sweet Chinese dress she was wearing. _>Damn…how can Eli make me feel this way?> _

"Relax, you two. Maybe they won't even notice we're here." Natalie grinned brightly, and turned back to the gate. Immediately, her eyes widened, and she screamed as a seething mass of children knocked her down.

"Hi!"

"Hey, new friends!"

"Want sweets now!" Sakura and the others sweatdropped, watching as Natalie disappeared under a pile of three year olds.

"Help meeee…" She moaned.

"Oh heavens! Bad children! Get off her, right now!" A woman barked, hurrying over and helping the dazed Natalie up. Shooting an apologetic smile at the group, she offered her hand.

"Misha Blossoms. I'm the co-ordinator of the Older Sibling Programme. That is, I assume, why you're here?" The others nodded, and shook her hand, feeling relieved that there was someone sane here.

"Do we have to? I kinda don't want to do this anymore…" Natalie muttered, shooting evil glares at the toddlers. Misha sighed, biting her lip.

"No, you're free to leave if you want. That happens a lot."

Sakura saw how disappointed she looked, and stepped up, slinging an arm round her friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll _all_ stay." She beamed happily at Misha, ignoring the looks Eli and Natalie were giving her.

* * *

"One day, I will kill you Sakura. I mean it." Natalie growled as she surveyed the chaos before them. 

"Oh, I don't know. I think they're growing on me. They are rather sweet after all." Eli laughed, ruffling the hair of the little girl in his lap. She'd wanted a story, but had fallen asleep before Eli could even open his mouth.

"Is that who you're choosing as your younger sibling? Sheena?" Sakura asked. Eli shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Probably, if she agrees. Have you seen who Madison chose?"

Sakura stifled a giggle. Madison had teamed up with Rosa, a ginger haired toddler who loved dresses just as much as Madison did. The two of them were in another room, already designing new clothes.

"Hey! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Natalie scowled, frowning down at the small boy who was hugging her leg.

"You're pretty. Are you a model?" Natalie blushed, picking him up.

"No, models are much prettier than me. Who are you?"

The boy blinked cutely, already snuggling into Natalie's arms.

"Nile…will you be my big sister?" Natalie smiled, lightly stroking his hair.

"Sure."

Sakura shook her head at Natalie's change of heart, and turned back to the kids. Nile had been right though – Natalie _did_ look like a model. She was wearing a green cropped shirt, green elbow gloves, a green mini skirt, green shoes…a whole lot of green actually. Sakura was getting a faint idea that it was Natalie's favourite colour.

_>Now if only I can choose a sibling…>_ Sakura thought to herself. Looking around her, Sakura tried desperately to decide. >_The little blonde girl…? No, she's spiteful. The black boy…? No, he's already assigned to another person…>_

"'Scuse me." Sakura jumped as a high pitched voice spoke up behind her, and she spun to see who it was. A boy with emerald eyes, who was also much shorter than the rest, was staring up at her.

"Yes?" Sakura crouched down so that she was eye-level with him, watching the way he fidgeted nervously.

"I was just wondering…are you going to teach us ma…martial arts like the other boy did?"

Sakura gaped at him, trying to take in what he'd said.

"You…you're learning martial arts!" She finally managed to gasp out. The toddler shrugged, looking away.

"The boy was teaching us on Saturdays, but he suddenly stopped coming a while ago. Will you teach us instead?"

He stared up at her pleadingly, and Sakura felt her heart melt.

"Well, I can't do martial arts either. But I can teach you gymnastics if you want." She offered. He tilted his head to the side considering.

"Ok! I'm called Hunter." He announced cheerfully. Sakura smiled back.

"That's a funny name." Hunter glowered at her, hands on his hips.

"Well, what's yours then?" He asked defiantly.

"Sakura." She said. Hunter stared at her.

"That's a funny name too."

"I guess so. Hey, do you want to team up with me? You know, be my younger sibling?" Sakura asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah! 'Kura, you're the best!"

* * *

"Ok, so maybe it _was_ fun." Natalie grudgingly admitted as they walked through King Penguin Park. Their day at the nursery was over, and they intended to make the most of what was left of their Saturday – so naturally, they were headed for the aquarium. 

"Yeah, Rosa has such an eye for style! She even knew how tacky lace really is!" Madison crowed. Everyone else stopped and stared at her. Blushing, Madison ducked her head.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Eli laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"We wouldn't have you any other way!"

_>Oh, yes, definitely chemistry there.>_ Sakura sniggered. She was just working on a plan of action, when a chill ran up her spine. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Eli also stiffened, looking around him.

"Eli? Do you sense it too?" She asked urgently. Eli opened his mouth to respond, but a bolt of power slammed into him before he could answer.

"_Eli_!"

The midnight haired teen slowly sat up, blinking dazedly. Sobbing, Madison ran to him, and slipped his glasses back onto his nose.

"I'm fine, Madison." Eli gently pushed her off him and stood up, although he couldn't hide the way he was trembling.

"That's a pity. How about now?" A cruel voice taunted, before yet another blast struck Eli down. Sakura whirled, getting angry.

"Shield Card! Release and dispel!" As the protective bubble closed around them, Sakura turned back to Eli, who was still struggling to get up.

"Stay still, Eli! You're injured!" Madison pleaded. Eli just shook his head, and got to his knees.

"I've…got to…help…" He groaned. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"It's alright, Eli. I can do this on my own." Gripping her staff tightly, Sakura ran out of Shield's bubble…ready to fight.

* * *

"Don't worry, Cherry Blossom. We're not after you today." Sakura looked up, and saw Kuro standing there, a wicked smirk on his face. 

"Just send out Clow's reincarnation, and we'll leave you in peace…for now." Sakura glared defiantly up at him, hardly able to believe that he thought she'd actually do that to a friend.

"You're wasting your time, Kuro. She'll never trade a friend for her own safety." Another voice spoke up, and Li moved out of the shadows. Sakura could feel her lip curling.

"What is it with you Dark Monarchs and trees? There is such a thing as the ground!"

A figure leapt from the branches and landed on the floor. As it straightened up, Sakura realised that it was the younger looking girl…Vega, was it?

"Up a tree, on the floor, it doesn't matter. We'll still beat you." She sneered. Gulping, Sakura swung her staff, pointing it at the new arrival.

"Release! Firey! Windy! Earthy! Water!" At her bidding, the four spirits billowed forward, until they surrounded Vega and the tree.

"Impressive. I never knew you had it in you to summon all four elements at once. Too bad it won't do you any good." Yuri called down. Sakura's eye twitched at the condescending tone, and she snapped.

"If you think I'm so pathetic, come down and fight me! Or are you scared of magical spirits like these?" She yelled angrily. Even now, she could see the way those Monarchs were sniggering, _laughing_ at her…

"Well? Are you going to or…"

"'Kura! 'Kura! You forgot your purse!" A high pitched voice piped up behind her. Heart sinking, Sakura looked back, and saw Hunter running towards her.

"No! Get out of here, it's not safe!" She cried, fear for Hunter overwhelming her. The little boy slowed down, taking in what was happening. Then, before anyone could stop him, he ran between Sakura and the Dark Monarchs.

"Whoever you are, leave 'Kura alone! I know martial arts!" He threatened, striking a fighting pose.

"Go back to the nursery, Hunter! You'll only get hurt." Li ordered sharply.

_>Huh? How did he know Hunter's name?>_ Sakura thought. The toddler's eyes widened, and he stared up into the tree.

"Sensei?" He squeaked. Sakura gasped, suddenly making the connection.

**"_The boy was teaching us on Saturdays, but he suddenly stopped coming a while ago."_**

_>It was Li…he was the one teaching them martial arts!>_ Shaking slightly, Sakura tried to push Hunter away, but failed miserably.

"Please, Hunter. It's for your own good!" She begged, but the brave little boy stood his ground.

"No! I'll protect you…even if I have to fight Li!" Striking another pose, Hunter stared up at her imploringly. Getting desperate, Sakura tried once more.

"Hunter, please…"

"Enough of these games. If the kid wants to stay in the way, then that's his fault." Yuri snarled. Sakura looked up sharply at these words, but by then it was too late to do anything. Yuri chucked a fireball at Hunter, laughing as it engulfed him.

"Nooooo!" Sakura screamed, reaching for her cards. >_I'm not going to reach Water in time…oh why did I let it turn back into a card!> _As Hunter's cries grew fainter and fainter, Sakura felt tears beginning to run down her face. >_Too late…why do all my friends suffer?>_

To her shock, a torrent of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fell down onto the burning Hunter, putting the flames out.

"What the…" Spinning, Sakura gazed up into the tree again. Li stood on the tip of the branch, his face a mask of concentration as he twisted his hand.

As the final flame hissed out of existence, he slowly opened his eyes. But instead of attacking Sakura, or one of her friends, he instead whirled on Yuri.

"What did you think you were doing!" He bellowed.

Yuri's smug smile faded away, leaving only confusion as Li yelled at her.

"He was in the way. I removed him." She said proudly. She opened her mouth to say more, but was shocked into silence when Li smacked her across the face.

"L…Li?" She gasped, cradling her stinging cheek. Li just scowled at her, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"He was no threat to us. You didn't need to hurt him like that!" Li growled icily. Clapping his hands, he began to fade away, staring hard at the other three until they started to follow.

"That's enough for today. Go back to base."

* * *

Sakura sat silently in front of her mirror, the events of the day running through her exhausted mind. Hunter had been burned so badly…the paramedics had said he would live, but he would have to stay in hospital for fewmonths at the very least. 

_>He's in such pain right now…>_ Sakura angrily brushed tears away, before ripping her key from around her neck and throwing it to the floor. >_I never asked for this…to be a Cardcaptor…all it's given me and my friends is grief.>_

Sighing, she bent down and picked it up again, once more tying it around her neck. >_That isn't true though, is it? Flower helped me to stop Dad and Madison's mum arguing. And if I hadn't become a Cardcaptor, I'd have never met Kero and Yue. Or Li.>_

For a moment, Sakura wondered whether it would have necessarily been a bad thing to have not met Li, but she soon dismissed the thought. After all, without Li she would have found it lot harder to catch the Clow Cards and turn them into Star Cards. His actions in the past made up for those he had chosen in the future.

_>And he saved Hunter, didn't he? Hunter…>

* * *

_

Hunter whimpered slightly as he accidentally tightened the sheets around himself. Even though the nurses had given him painkillers, they hadn't been able to completely numb the pain. It even hurt just to lie there.

He was badly burnt all over, but his hands had received the worst damage. He'd heard the doctors whispering, and had gathered that they thought he'd have trouble with them even when he was healed. Something about nerve damage. Hunter didn't really understand, but he knew it was bad.

Sighing, he glanced around his small room yet again. His parents hadn't returned from the day trip they'd been on yet, so they didn't know what had happened to their little boy. Sakura and the others had tried to stay, but they'd been sent away so that Hunter could get some rest.

_>Rest_.> He wasn't tired, just in pain. And to make matters worse, there was nothing to take his mind off it. He was so _bored_. If only he had someone to talk to, or a television…

A sudden rustle at the window made him freeze, and he called out in a small quavering voice;

"Who's there?" For a moment there was no answer, and Hunter was about to decide that it had just been the wind, when a shadowy figure dropped in through the open window.

"Don't be scared, Hunter. It's me." The person whispered, and Hunter relaxed.

"Li! Thank…Thankyou for saving me." Li didn't accept the little boy's gratitude, and instead turned away.

"Don't thank me. If I hadn't brought Yuri and the others there, you wouldn't have been harmed at all." He said bitterly. Hunter thought for a little while, before asking something very important to him.

"Why are trying to hurt 'Kura?"

Li looked down at the small shape in the bed, trying to ignore the burns on the boy's face. Hunter's emerald eyes were pleading, and he wished that they didn't look so much like Sakura's.

"You know I told you all those stories long ago? About a beautiful sorceress and some magical cards?"

Hunter nodded; they'd been his favourite tales.

"Well, they were real. Sakura's the Card Mistress I told you about." Li continued. Hunter's eyes grew wide, and he would have clapped his hands if he hadn't been burnt.

"Does that mean that you're the guy who was really nasty to her, then fell in love with her?" He asked. Li's eyes grew shadowed, and he looked down at the floor.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Then why are you trying to hurt her?"

"A lot of reasons. But the main one is…I'm the bad guy now, if you hadn't guessed from the clothes and blood red eyes." Hunter stared up at him, his little face solemn.

"Do you have to be the bad guy?" He asked. Li stiffened, fingering his dark clothing absently.

"I made my choice long ago. I have to follow that path now." He said in a tone that was almost sad. Hunter stared at him unhappily.

"Does that mean you can't visit me again?" Li shook his head as he stroked Hunter's singed hair, careful not to touch any burnt skin.

"Sorry, Hunter. Just…stay away from me and the three that were with me, ok? Let Sakura fight her own battles – she's strong enough to defend herself and her friends. Please? For me?" Hunter considered, before slowly nodding.

"But I can still talk to 'Kura and her friends?"

"Yes, as long as you don't get between her and me." Li stepped back slightly, and drew one of his old ofudas from his pocket. Moving closer, he tucked it into Hunter's hand, wincing at the sounds of pain Hunter made at the contact.

"Don't let the doctors or nurses take this away from you, alright? It's a magic paper with healing properties. It will help you get better faster, and take away any of the remaining pain." Li whispered.

Hunter looked down at his hand. Even though he'd only just grasped the ofuda, it was already taking away the throbbing pain that he'd been feeling. In fact, he could almost feel the magic working it's way through him.

"Thanks Li. Li?" But his midnight saviour had disappeared, leaving only an open window and a flapping curtain as proof that he'd been there.

* * *

_**Oooh! Is Li really as evil as everyone thinks he is? Find out next time, in chapter 13! But in the meantime, read and review! And no, I haven't forgotten my promise. I'm going to reply to my reviews right now!** _

**

* * *

****anime flower - **yes, at the moment, Li (Syaoran)'s good side is still in him somewhere...but something's going to happen in the next chapter that will change him for the worst...and by the way, thankyou. Out of all my reviewers, I think you've been the most loyal, so thankyou so much for that!

**BeyMistress05 - **Thanks for your comments! You can't stop? Then I guess my story's like Pringles, right? (Once you pop, you just can't stop! Ha ha!)

**Midnight Tempest - **Again, thanks for your comments. I'm glad you think so highly of it, and I'll make sure to 'keep it up'!

**gamma-rae - **Yes, I'm trying to increase the size of my chapters when I can, although sometimes I fail miserably. And I'm happy to tell you that yes, Natalie has secrest of her own...but you're not going to find out until much later in the story!

**a person - **I'm glad that you like my story, and I hope that you continue to read!

**Fai - **Yes, you may have reviewed chapter 1, but I'm going to reply anyway, since I know for a fact that you've read the whole thing. Thanks so much for doing like you promised and trying it out! I'm glad that you enjoyed the prequel to this story, and I'm just going to say that there will definitely be a sequel...it's a trilogy after all, right?


	13. When Even Memories Fade

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen; When Even Memories Fade**

"Aaaah! I'm late _again_!" Sakura shrieked as she woke up and looked at her clock. Missing breakfast, she strapped her roller blades on and took off down the street, desperately trying to speed up.

"Made it!" She breathed, skating into school just as the bell rang.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear the good news?" Madison called as soon as Sakura entered the classroom.

"No, what?" She asked. Madison smiled broadly.

"Hunter made an almost complete recovery last night! The doctors are wondering whether he has some kind of special cell in him." Sakura sighed in relief, glad that their friend was ok.

"That's great, Madison." She said sincerely.

"Did I just hear you say that Hunter's going to be alright?" Eli leaned over his desk, interrupting the two girls in a way that only he could get away with. Sakura didn't fail to notice the small blush that appeared on Madison's cheek as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yep. They're calling it a miracle. I think…Natalie! Hunter's going to be fine!" Sakura looked up at Madison's cry to see Natalie hurrying into the classroom, trying to balance a huge box in her arms.

"What have you got there, Natalie? A baby elephant?" Joked Eli. Natalie shook her head, grinning broadly.

"Of course not, silly. It's all the sheet music I have." Madison's face lit up, and she began delving through the sheets of paper.

"Why did you bring them in?" Sakura queried in confusion. Natalie just winked knowingly, before passing Madison another booklet.

"You know Madison filmed you when you were fighting the Clow Cards? And when you were facing Eli's magic?" She began.

"Yeeeaah…"Sakura said noncommittally.

"Well, I'm going to record some background music for it! Isn't that great?" Natalie beamed, ignoring Sakura's groan.

"Oh no, now there's two of them!"

* * *

To Sakura's relief, Natalie wasn't quite as enthusiastic as Madison was when it came to Cardcaptor business – which meant that Sakura didn't have to suffer through hours of detail about Madison's movies' new look. 

However, it did mean that she'd have to skate home by herself. Madison and Natalie were going to stay back for a little while so that they could use the school's media suite.

_>Well at least I don't have to try on any more costumes for a while.>_ She smiled at the thought, wondering how Madison managed to strike such fear into her heart with nothing more than a couple of dresses.

"Hey, Sakura!" At the sound of someone calling her, Sakura spun so that she could face them.

"Eli? I thought your house was in the opposite direction?" Sakura frowned, not quite understanding.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Eli said.

"Oh. What about?"

Eli blushed slightly, and began to fiddle with his hands.

"Madison." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Sakura hid a grin, and skated towards him.

"What about her?" She prompted.

"About…you see…whether…I-wanted-to-know-if-you-think-Madison's-interested-in-me!" He finally forced out nervously.

Sakura really wanted to laugh. Eli had his eyes squeezed shut tight, and he looked like he expected to be struck down on the spot for even thinking such things about a 'friend' of his.

"You mean boyfriend/girlfriend interested, I assume?" Sakura asked. If anything, Eli blushed even redder as he nodded.

"Y…yeah. What do you think?"

"I think that she does like you in that way, even if she doesn't really know it yet. Haven't you seen the way she blushes when you touch her? Come to think of it, she looks kinda like you do now."

Eli looked up, hardly daring to hope.

"You mean…you think she'd say yes if I asked her out?" He gasped. Sakura finally gave in, and laughed at the disbelieving look on Eli's face.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to go out with you anyway?"

"Thanks Sakura. I…" He froze, his mouth working soundlessly as a chill went down his spine. Beside him, Sakura had also stiffened, looking around frantically.

"You sensed it too?" Eli asked. Sakura nodded, already summoning her staff.

"Release! Fly!" This time, Sakura didn't grow wings like she usually did now. Instead, her staff sprouted wings like it had used to before the whole giant teddy bear fiasco. Jumping on, Sakura looked at Eli and offered her hand.

"Come on, Eli!" Eli stepped back, not quite getting the message.

"Huh?"

"Climb on! How did you think we were going to get there?" This time Eli responded, and he took her hand firmly.

Swinging onto the staff behind her, Eli held Sakura round her waist as they took off.

"Be careful, Sakura! Don't let anyone see us!" He yelled against the wind. Sakura just turned to look over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry! I used Illusion to conceal us – people will only see what they expect to see up here!"

Slightly startled, Eli blinked in surprise, before grinning back.

"My, Sakura…you really have grown up."

* * *

The pair landed at the site of the dark magic, smoothly dismounting to stand in front of the huge arch in front of them. 

"The Shrine…why is it I always end up fighting people here?" Sakura asked in faint annoyance. Coughing quietly, Eli looked away, remembering that he was one of those 'people'.

"Ah well. Better go in and foil whatever evil scheme the Dark Monarchs are planning this time." Sighed Sakura. After waiting a moment so that Eli could summon his own staff, they crept through the entrance, cautious of traps or guards. However, they met no obstacles.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Li?" Yuri softly asked as she handed Li a talisman on a chain. Looping it round his neck, Li nodded, and reverently picked up one of the spell books. 

Yuri watched, her expression troubled. There were very few things in the world that the Dark Monarchs were afraid of, and most of those phobias were small, meaningless things. Vega, for example, didn't like spiders. And Kuro wasn't that fond of flying.

But these spell books were an entirely different matter all together. Full of dark magic and complicated spells, they messed around with the very fibres of a human being's soul, and had the power to change a person for better…or worse.

The slightest slip, the tiniest mistake, and it would all be over. At the very least, the subject of the spell could end up horribly disfigured, or disabled. More often, the victim ended up brain dead…or just plain dead.

These were the forces that Li had decided to call on to help him in their fight against Sakura, and Yuri would support his decision. But the moment that things looked bad, she had vowed to put a stop to things.

After anointing himself with the water from the shrine's well, Li allowed Kuro to draw the symbol of a full moon on his forehead in coloured dye. As the spell worked, the symbol would fade – it would show whether the ritual had succeeded or not.

"I always thought you were wrong in the head, but I never knew that you were totally stupid." Kuro hissed as he finished his work. Li raised a contemptuous eyebrow, mocking Kuro's worries.

"Exactly why am I stupid, Kuro?"

Kuro looked like he wanted to throttle his leader right then.

"Do you have any idea what kind of power you're messing around with! It is far greater than my strength, yours, or even all of us combined. It's a 87 percent chance that you won't survive!"

Li looked at him expressionlessly, waiting for Kuro to finish his tirade.

"But that also means that there's a 13 percent chance that this will work." He said dryly. Kuro stared at him in disbelief, before backing away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, man. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Vega had been standing by the cherry blossom tree, focusing on drawing its inner power to the surface. Finished, she now turned back to the others.

"I'm all done here. You should be able to use its own magic to help you in the ritual, Li."

Her leader nodded his thanks, before walking slowly up to the tree and fingering its bark.

"In the past, this has been a focus point for magic, such as travelling between times, and manipulating the sun and moon. It should be sufficient for my needs."

Taking his place in front of the tree, facing towards the shrine entrance, Li opened the spell book to the right page, and began to chant.

"Hear me, ancient ones of darkness. Heed my call! I command you to unlock the mystic power of the cosmos, and bend it to my will! Hear me, ancient ones of darkness. Heed my…"

As Li repeated the words, a strong wind blew up, causing petals to blow everywhere, and nearly knocking the Dark Monarchs off their feet. The only things unaffected were Li and the cherry blossom tree – they both stood straight and unmoving as though nothing was happening at all.

"I command you to unlock the mystic power of the cosmos, and bend it to my will! I, Li, leader of these Dark Monarchs, order you to release the binds of Mercury, and let its magic flow! Release the binds of Neptune, and let its strength rush through my veins! Release the binds of Mars, and let its spirit soar! Release…what!"

Halfway through his incantation, the spell book vanished from Li's grip, and he looked around wildly for it.

"Vega! Kuro! Yuri! Find the spell book! That was not part of the ritual!"

* * *

Trembling, Sakura held onto the book tightly, afraid that the wind was going to blow it away. Beside her, Eli placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he worked on a concealment spell.

"Good use of the Move, Sakura." He whispered. Sakura flashed him a weak smile.

"Well I can't let him complete that chant, can I? It's got to mean trouble!"

Eli gravely nodded, glancing down at the book's cover.

"You're right. This book pulses with dark magic. Its only purpose is to meddle with the natural laws of the universe!" Sakura gulped, suddenly afraid to hold it.

"It…it won't infect me, will it?" She asked.

"No. As long as your heart remains pure, the book can do nothing to you unless in the hands of someone evil. We should move now, before they find us."

Keeping low to the ground, the pair turned to escape…but were forced to hurry back as Yuri advanced on them.

"So you're the ones who took my precious Li's book. I should have guessed." She snarled.

"Vega! Kuro! Look who I've found!" She crowed. The other Monarchs came running at her cry, and sneered down at their two captives.

"Well, it sure was nice of you to drop by." Kuro coldly laughed.

"Perhaps we should see if Li needs any sacrifices for his ritual." Vega threatened cruelly.

* * *

Bound by magic, Eli and Sakura were dragged to the cherry blossom tree, where Li was waiting.

"Why am I plagued by you two idiots?" Li groaned as he saw who their guests were.

"Ah well, I'm feeling generous today. Give me the book, and I might leave you alone." Li extended his hand, but Sakura jerked away, glaring at him.

"We'll never help you work this spell, whatever it's for!" She spat.

Sighing in exasperation, Li leaned over and snatched the book from her grasp, ignoring her startled cry.

"See, I tried to be nice for once, and you just throw it back in my face! I don't think I'll bother next time." He smirked, resuming his original position.

"You're just lucky I don't have to start all over again, or I really _would_ have been angry!"

"Just what do you hope to do with this spell? Is it meant to give you extra magic, or something!" Sakura yelled. Li whirled to face her, calmness forgotten as he gave in to his anger.

"For once in your life, Sakura, stay out of my business! You pushed me to this!" Gaining control of himself again, Li turned back to the shrine's entrance, resuming his chant.

"Release the binds of Pluto, and allow its icy coldness to penetrate mankind's heart! Release the binds of Uranus, and let loose the turbulent waters of despair! Release the binds of Venus, and let its darkness run riot through the minds of the weak! Release the binds of Saturn, and let its power free!"

Sakura swallowed hard, fighting desperately against her bonds. It didn't take an idiot to realise that Li was calling on the powers of the planets, and had already named all but one. He was almost done.

"Release the binds of the last planet, and let me receive your blessings and damnations! Curse my very breath and honour our bargain, for I am your faithful servant! Release the binds of magic's home! Release the binds of _Earth_!"

As Li uttered those last words, a huge beam of green light sped down from the sky and struck him. But instead of causing harm to him, it simply surrounded Li in a glowing circle, before being drawn into the talisman he was wearing.

"All this trouble, just to get rid of some silly memories." Kuro muttered to Vega. Sakura's eyes widened as she overheard, and she managed to shriek out;

"Li! Exactly _whose_ memories are you messing around with!"

He turned to look at her, and she flinched. There was an odd mix of despair, fear and triumph in his eyes, as though he couldn't quite make up his mind about how he should be feeling.

"Why, my own of course! As soon as my ritual is completed all my good memories of Readington will be gone – like they never existed. I will finally be free of these dratted emotional ties to you!" Li said tiredly.

Sakura froze, unable to comprehend what he was doing to himself. >_He can't…he wouldn't…no! >_

"Don't be a fool, Showron!" Eli bellowed, straining to get free.

"Your memories make you who you are! They can't just be wiped away!"

Li just ignored him, and began to chant again.

"As it is written, it shall be spoken. As it is spoken, so it shall be! I call upon the powers of the planets, of the Sun, Moon and stars. I command you…release me from my past! Erase my good memories of Readington and its inhabitants!"

Instantly, the symbol on his forehead glowed brighter and brighter, until the light was too strong to look at. Then finally, it began to fade away…taking Li's memories with it.

"Li! _Li_!" Sakura sobbed, hardly able to watch as the symbol slowly faded from his face.

"Shhhh, it will be alright. Don't worry, Sakura." Eli whispered reassuringly. However, he was not very convincing, due to the fact that he didn't believe it himself.

As the light completely disappeared, and the wind died down, Yuri hurried up to Li, afraid that something had gone wrong.

"Li! Li! Answer me!" She shook him hard, praying for a coherent response. Li blinked, and looked at her, before twisting to look at Sakura and Eli.

Immediately, his mouth twisted into a hard grimace of distaste, and he shrugged free of Yuri's supporting hands.

"Well well, Avalon! Who's the best Cardcaptor now? I always said you were pathetic!" He snarled.

Shaking, Sakura bit her lip to stop a scream of misery from exploding out of her.

"L...Li? Please say you remember…what about when we fought against the Freeze, and you saved me from it? Or when we finally told each other our feelings?"

Li just stared at her blankly, and Sakura felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. All those precious memories they'd shared…and now she was the only one who remembered those magical moments. Giving in to her grief, Sakura began to cry loudly, unable to believe that those times were gone forever.

"Come on, Sakura. You're only as strong as you think you are." Eli murmured. Furious at Li, he glared up at their fallen friend, only to see a strange sight.

Li was watching Sakura uncertainly, the emotions in his eyes warring between concern and disgust. His hand almost reached out to touch her, before jerking back as though burned. Then his eyes hardened, and his lip curled in distaste.

_>Pity…it looked like his memories almost revived themselves then.> _Eli thought sadly. He waited for Li to order their deaths, but he never did. Uttering a small groan, Li suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Li!" Yuri cried, dropping down beside him. Cradling his head in her lap, she felt for his pulse, looking around frantically.

"Kuro! Vega! We have to get him back…I think something went wrong!"

Vega hurried to Yuri's side instantly, but Kuro hung back a bit, staring intensely at the two captives.

"Count yourselves extremely lucky…for now. But we'll be back!" At Yuri's desperate cry he joined the group, disappearing into thin air like the rest of them.

"Well that was unexpected…" Eli muttered. A slight nudging caught his attention, and he looked round to see Sakura gazing at him with pleading eyes.

"Um, Eli? Please tell me you know how to get us loose." She said. Eli's eyes widened, and he shot her an apologetic glance.

"Does it matter if I say no?"

* * *

_Again...sorry for the amount of time it took to update! I'm trying to speed up, but if just isn't working! Thankyou so much to all my reviewers, and I'll be replying to comments in the next chapter!_

_But until then...read and review!_


	14. Shadows Of The Night

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen; Shadows Of The Night**

Yuri, Vega and Kuro sat in the lounge area, listening silently to the screams of rage coming from their leader's room. Something made a loud crashing noise, and Yuri sighed. It sounded like Li had just smashed another vase – if he carried on at this rate, there'd be none left.

All three of them suddenly stiffened as they sensed a wave of green magic. A moment later, the door to Li's chambers opened and he came strolling out, whistling carelessly.

"Oh, have you finally recovered from your little ritual? I'm surprised you're not more disappointed that you let a perfect opportunity to catch Sakura pass you by…" Kuro sniped. Li glared at him, beginning to summon a ball of fire.

Then, he made a visible effort to calm down, and regained control.

"That's all in the past now. Trust me, Sakura won't be able to even _fight_ my next card." He said confidently.

"Oh?" Kuro raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Don't forget, I still know Sakura better than anyone else in the world. I know what her weakest defence point is." Sniggering, Li made for the garden, before pausing to look back at his allies.

"After all, as that famous person once said…_You have nothing to fear, but Fear itself._" He laughed.

* * *

"Good morning!" Sakura said cheerfully, walking to her seat. Madison, Eli and Natalie exchanged glances.

"Umm…how are you feeling?" Madison asked cautiously. Sakura shrugged.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, Eli told us all about yesterday…" Natalie began.

"Oh, yeah. No bruises, no bleeding…I'd say I was alright!" Sakura smiled brightly. The others looked at each other in confusion.

"So you're not upset about Li doing that ritual to himself?" Natalie gaped.

"No. It's his mind, he's free to screw around with it as much as he wants."

"Sakura! Would you mind going down to reception? I seem to have left my register there." Mr. Yoko called.

"Sure thing, Mr. Yoko!" Sakura replied, getting up. Noticing how worried her friends still looked, she gave them a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry about me. We have enough on our plates right now." Sakura whispered simply.

Watching as she ran out the door, Madison and Natalie turned to face Eli.

"I thought you said she was crushed, Eli." Natalie complained. Eli ran a hand through his midnight hair, looking thoughtful.

"She _was_…maybe she's in denial."

"Denial!" Madison and Natalie stared worriedly at each other, wondering just how much pain Sakura was hiding from.

* * *

"Sakura! Wait up!" Madison called out to her best friend, sighing in relief when Sakura stopped.

"Sorry, Madison. I thought you were right behind me." Sakura apologised.

"That's ok…are you really alright? You don't seem to have been affected by Li's ritual at all." Madison enquired hesitantly. Sakura's smile flickered for a second, and she sighed.

"You guys probably think I'm in denial or something, right?"

"Yeah…" Madison nodded. Sakura bit her lip, and shrugged slightly.

"The thing is, I'm _not_ alright…but I can't let him see how much he's hurt me, or he'll just use it against me." Sakura said quietly. Madison's eyes softened, as she instantly realised which 'he' Sakura was talking about.

"You mean Li, right? I didn't think he'd do something like that though…" She murmured in disbelief. Sakura rubbed fiercely at her watery eyes, and looked firmly at Madison.

"That's the thing, Madison."

"Huh?"

"We've been treating him like the boy he used to be – so he's been able to beat us time after time. We have to stop remembering the old Li, and try to figure out exactly what the new one is capable of. Otherwise, he'll just defeat us."

Madison stared at her friend, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You mean you're giving up on him?" She gasped. Sakura's eyes were full of pain as she nodded.

"I used to think that he could be saved, that he only needed to be steered back to the light. But now I've realised something important - this isn't like when the Evil Card possessed him. Li chose darkness willingly, and wasn't forced into it. He's more powerful, more dangerous…and much more evil."

Sakura bit her lip, trying hard not to start crying.

"So you see, Madison, I'm not in denial. I'm just facing the facts. Li isn't the person that I remember, the person that I was in love with. And nothing I can do will bring him back."

She took a deep breath, and offered a weak smile for Madison.

"He's lost to us now, forever. The only thing we can do…is fight."

* * *

"I'm home, Dad!" Sakura called as she opened the door. Momentarily caught off guard when there was no answer, Sakura went into the empty kitchen, to see if Tori was back.

Her eyes fell on a note on the table, and she opened it, seeing that it was addressed to her.

_Hi honey,_

_Tori thought that you might have forgotten our little talk this morning, so I'm writing this note for you. We won't be home until late tonight – I've got a big university lecture to prepare for, and Tori is tutoring someone._

_I'm sure that you can handle a couple of hours on your own. There's lasagne in the fridge – all you have to do is heat it up. Oh, and there's chocolate cake for dessert too._

_Love, Dad._

_**Squirt, if you eat my share of that cake, you're dead!**_

_**Tori**_

Sakura poked out her tongue at Tori's note, then sighed. Just like Tori had thought, she'd forgotten all about being home alone tonight – she'd been too busy worrying about her unfinished math homework.

And she wouldn't even have Kero to talk to. He was over at Julian's, researching the Dark Monarchs with Yue. She could always call, and ask for him to come home... >_Yeah, then I'd really sound like the mature Card Mistress.>_

She picked up the phone, and was about to dial Madison's house when she remembered that the Taylors had an important dinner party tonight – Madison's mother was trying to boost the sales of her toy company. Although she was sure the raven haired girl would drop everything to help her friend, Sakura didn't want to ruin their evening.

_>Guess it's just me then…>_ Sighing, Sakura looked around the empty kitchen guiltily. It was already a mess. She'd just thrown her schoolbag on the floor, and had dumped her extra textbooks on the table. >_Perhaps I'd better clean up the house before Dad gets home>

* * *

_

Aiden Avalon stared up at the clock, already feeling horribly guilty. Due to the university computers crashing, this presentation was taking longer than he'd thought. It might even take all night.

Groaning quietly, he flicked through the remaining research that he had to write up. There were pages of it. Even with his assistants' help, it was unlikely that he'd be able to get home before midnight. Perhaps even later.

Getting up from his seat, Aiden walked over to the phone, beginning to dial home. He'd better tell Sakura about the change in plans – it might not be too late to arrange a sleepover at a friend's. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for the dial tone to cut in.

"_This number is temporarily unavailable. We are sorry for the inconvenience. This number is temp…"_ Aiden hung up, starting to get worried.

"Professor? Are you alright?" One of the students called.

"Not really, Tina. I tried to call my daughter to let her know I'd be late back, but I can't get through for some reason." Aiden sighed. The young woman's eyes immediately softened.

"Sakura, right? Don't worry, I'm sure that she can take care of herself. Maybe the wind's interfering with the connection. And anyway, won't Tori be home soon?"

Feeling better, Aiden nodded and sat back down.

"You're right, Tina. I better get some more done."

* * *

Tori willed himself to stay calm. When Alice had asked for help with her history course, he'd agreed immediately. After all, final exams were coming up, and he didn't want his friend to fail just because he couldn't be bothered to help her.

Mind you, he hadn't known _just_ how bad she was. She was hopeless with dates, and had somehow managed to get the Feudal Period mixed up with the Napoleonic War. Teaching her was like banging his head against a brick wall.

"So…the Warlord Era was from 1482 to 1558?" Alice asked hesitantly. Tori's eyes widened, and he smiled down at his 'student'.

"Wow, Alice. You remembered! Now let's try moving on a couple of decades…" He began.

"What! But I've only just got the hang of it! Shouldn't we just go over everything again?" Alice pleaded. Groaning, Tori buried his head in his hands. It was going to be a long night.

He was just thankful that his dad would be home by now.

* * *

Sakura huddled deeper into her bed, shivering slightly. It had been strangely cold all evening, even with the heating on. And when she'd looked outside, she'd seen fog beginning to roll in. A thought occurred to her, and Sakura shuddered. >_It's just like those creepy settings they have in horror films…>_

A shrill scream suddenly sounded outside, and Sakura sat bolt upright, shaking silently. >_What was that…?>_ Getting out of bed, she walked to the window, looking out on the empty street below. She couldn't_ see_ anything…wait! What was that?

Further down the road, a tall figure slowly glided its way along, wavy white hair rippling serenely behind it. As it paused under a street lamp, Sakura realised that it was a woman. And a beautiful one at that. Although it was hard to believe that she wasn't freezing – the woman had nothing on but a sleeveless crimson dress.

Stretching luxuriously, the woman turned to face Sakura's house, and looked up at her bedroom window. Sakura blushed, embarrassed at being caught staring. To her immense relief, the woman just smiled, ruby red lips parting in what seemed to be a very genuine manner. Her teeth were a perfect pearly white, and the elongated fang caught the moonlight, sending…

_>Fang_!> Sakura gasped, drawing back as the woman bared her teeth and hissed. >_Oh my God…oh my God…it's a vampire! >_ With a small cry, Sakura dived beneath her covers, wordlessly begging for her brother and father to come home soon.

A cold breeze swept through the room, and Sakura screamed as a hand suddenly phased through the blankets, blindly searching for her. Leaping out of bed, Sakura stared in terror at the grotesque ghost before her. Still splattered in blood from its death, it let out a mournful wail, reaching out for her.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Sakura shrieked. She turned to run, and screamed again as another ghost appeared before her. Summoning her courage, she ran straight through it, weeping silent tears of fear as she raced down the stairs.

The door slammed open, and the vampire woman was standing in the entrance, grinning wickedly at Sakura.

"Finally…fresh blood…" She hissed. With a cry, Sakura backed away until she bumped into something behind her. Twisting her head to look, Sakura screeched in horror as a huge beast lunged for her, growling menacingly.

With a howl of fright, Sakura dodged the vampire woman and ran sobbing through the door, frantically trying to put as much distance between herself and the creatures as possible.

* * *

Tori rode towards home on his bicycle, relieved that the ordeal was finally over with. He would never _ever_ tutor Alice again. In anything. As he cycled past Julian's house he heard raised voices, and stopped, wondering what was happening.

He could recognise one of the voices. That silvery voice clearly belonged to Julian's alter-ego, the serene and beautiful angel that was guarding Sakura. Tori smiled softly to himself as he remembered the first time he'd seen Yue. The guardian had been so calm, so collected…and yet so emotional underneath his layers of steel.

However, the other voice remained a mystery to him. It sounded kind of low and fierce though, just like he imagined a lion would sound if it ever talked. Curiosity getting the better of him, Tori left his bike at the side of the road and walked up Julian's garden path.

After all, it wasn't like his dad wasn't home.

* * *

Well...that wasn't my best chapter ever, was it? Ahem...sorry about that. I'm getting a lot of writer's block recently. I have an ending, and the whole next story in the trilogy...but no middle. Ooops! Anyway, read and review please!

**Dragon Star16 -** Glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update!

**Anime Flower -** Don't worry, this is actually going somewhere with the whole memory loss thing. And hopefully I'll be able to put down all those ideas in words!

Yeesh...as you two were the only ones to review the last chapter, I'd like to bow down in honour of your supreme kindness...even two reviewers make writing this worthwhile! (And yay! 2 more pages, and I'll have written a hundred on this story! That's 132 pages in total on this trilogy!)


	15. Facing Fear

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

_**The scars of the past come back to haunt them…**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen; Facing Fear**

Struggling to breathe, Sakura ran faster than she'd had ever run in her life, trying desperately to escape the terrifying creatures that were following her. Looking back over her shoulder, Sakura gasped as she saw yet another figure appear from the shadows, beginning to give chase.

Sobbing in fear, she sped up, trying to ignore the way that a stitch was forming in her left side. After all, she had no other choice…

But to run.

* * *

"Keroberos, you are nothing but a glutton!"

"All I did was mention how nice pudding was!"

"We're meant to be helping Sakura, and all you can think about is food!"

Tori's deep brown eyes widened at the low growl that answered Yue's accusation, and wondered what exactly the serene angel was getting himself into. Silently creeping through the hallway, he paused at the entrance to the kitchen, gasping at the scene before him.

Yue was in a glaring match with a huge winged lion, pearly white wings bristling angrily. Neither of them looked willing to back down.

Suddenly, the lion's expression changed, and he began to smirk. Grinning wickedly, he stepped forward, careful not to break eye contact with the silver eyed Moon Guardian.

"And I suppose you're weakness free, hmm?" He said in a sugar coated voice. Yue's glare faltered, the angel growing apprehensive despite himself.

"You could say that, Keroberos." He managed to get out.

"Really? Gee, I thought you had issues with friendship and love. Must have been my mistake." The lion was laughing silently now, ducking his head to hide his look of absolute victory from the other guardian.

Which meant he completely missed the look of hurt that washed across Yue's face. Tori didn't though, and he felt his heart go out to Julian's True Form.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Yue stammered.

"Oh come _on_, Yue! You're always trying to hide your emotions away, and when you do let them show, you try to cover up by acting extra tough afterwards! You've only just managed to admit to yourself that you've accepted Sakura – and you've been her guardian for nearly six years!"

"That's enough!" Unable to stand any more, Tori strode angrily into the kitchen, standing protectively in front of Yue. Kero stared up at him in shocked surprise.

"You! You're Sakura's brother!"

Tori faltered for a moment, wondering exactly how the lion knew that. Sensing his hesitation, the Sun Guardian began to smirk again.

"Remember a certain teddy bear that you were always suspicious of? A cute little yellow one with wings, that Sakura took everywhere?" He grinned.

Tori's jaw dropped open.

"I knew it! I always knew there was something strange about that toy!" He gasped. Kero transformed back into his false form, still silently laughing at the way he'd managed to fool Tori. >_Although the boy's loss of magic may have had something to do with it…>_

"So you're just like Julian and Yue…except you're the same person…" Tori's eyes widened once more, as he remembered why he'd chosen to reveal himself to the two magical creatures.

"Which reminds me…apologise to Yue right now!" He demanded. Kero raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I was only playing around!" He protested. Tori glared daggers at him, moving aside to let Kero have a good look at the Moon Guardian.

"Well perhaps you'd like to see for yourself how much you hurt him!" Tori retorted. Kero stared at the angel, swallowing as guilt suddenly bubbled up inside of him.

Yue's head was bowed, and he was gazing intently at the floor. Kero had known him for centuries, and knew that this was the closest Yue ever got to breaking down and crying…not a good sign.

"Yue? I...I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" He began hesitantly. Yue didn't move, continuing to stare down at the tiled floor.

Kero closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Moving forward, he grabbed Yue's chin in both paws, forcing the angel to look at him.

"Don't you dare hide inside yourself again! You do this _every_ time!" He barked, tightening his grip on the Yue's pale skin.

Tori watched with uncertain eyes, wondering just what was going on. As if he could sense Tori's questions. Kero spoke without turning round.

"In case you haven't guessed, Yue's nowhere near as emotional as any human. Or even that annoying Ruby Moon."

"So?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Yue was kinda…expressive when Clow Reed first created him. He actually let people _see_ him, understand how he felt. He wasn't ashamed to cry, or laugh…but then we were attacked by a group of evil magicians – the Big Three."

"After the battle, Yue began to get more and more worried that he was going to somehow fail Clow…that he would succumb to his emotions in the middle of a fight or something. So he begged Clow to change him." Kero continued to shake the Moon Guardian's head, trying to slow the down the speed with which the silvery eyes were rapidly glazing over.

"You mean…Clow took his emotions away?" Tori breathed. Kero shook his head.

"Not quite. He subdued them, making it harder for them to come out. But Yue continued to plead with him, until Clow eventually gave in, and cast another spell."

Crying out in frustration as Yue's eyes completely clouded over, Kero turned to Tori in panic.

"Catch him! He's gonna fall!" True to his word, Yue's knees buckled, and he collapsed forward. Tori reached out just in time, managing to catch the unconscious angel.

"What's wrong with him! Does he need more magic?" Tori cried frantically.

"No. Clow's spell allowed Yue to conceal his emotions whenever he wanted…to hide away from the pain a heart can give you."

"When Yue feels that he's unable to cope with his emotions, he seals them away…and like a fool, I pushed him too hard again." Kero hovered in the air, fiddling with his paws.

"So you'll have to go through everything to get him to open up again, right?" Tori guessed quietly. Kero looked up in surprise, caught off guard by the boy's intuitiveness. >_Then again, Tori's always had some sort of bond with Yue that the angel would never admit to…and it's not just because of his connection with Julian.>_

"Yue…wake up. Come on, damn you." Tori muttered, giving the Moon Guardian a gentle shake. Yue's eyes flickered open, and Tori sighed mentally. All emotion had disappeared, leaving only cold, unfeeling silver.

"Thankyou for catching me, Tori. I am sorry to have bothered you." Yue said calmly, getting up and brushing himself off. But Tori refused to let go, and instead stared deep into Yue's eyes.

"You're not getting off that easily. You may have been able to subdue your emotions again, but they're still there." He smiled.

Yue's mouth tightened into a thin line, and he glared daggers at the teenager who dared to know him. Despite himself, he could feel a warm rush spreading through his veins, and he cursed as his emotions returned, full strength.

"How is it that I have no defences when it comes to you…" He groaned, stepping away from the smirking Tori. Kero's face lit up in a smile.

"Yes! Tori stopped it working!" He cheered. Yue turned to look at him, elegant eyebrow raised, and the Sun Guardian blushed.

"Not that I was worried or anything…"

"No, you're more concerned about eating, even when we're meant to be researching dark forces!" Yue sniped. Kero began to glare again, and he opened his mouth to deliver another cutting remark.

"Whoa, guys! Isn't this where I came in?" Tori interrupted, stopping the argument before it could really begin. To their credit, both guardians flushed, looking ashamed of themselves.

"That's better. Now what exactly are you helping my sister with?"

Kero bit his lip again, wondering just how much they could reveal to this boy. Sure, he was Sakura's big brother, and he had _some_ knowledge of the magical world…but he also knew just how protective Tori could be.

"You…you may have noticed that Sakura's been acting a little strangely lately…like she did when she first became a Cardcaptor…" He began hesitantly, not wanting to go too fast.

"Yeah? So?" Tori demanded.

"Well, what she's facing now is more…_dangerous_ than when she was facing the Clow Cards and Eli." Kero finished lamely. Yue rolled his eyes, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Centuries old, Keroberos, and you still can't tell when it's time to tell the truth."

"An old enemy of Clow's, the Big Three, have broken free of their dimensional prison, and are trying to claim the Sakura Cards from Sakura. What makes things worse is that they've gained a new member…one who Sakura is almost powerless against…."

Yue's voice trailed away as a loud scream suddenly spilt the night air. A scream that all of them recognized.

"Squirt!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, unable to run any more. Her sides ached from various stitches, and she could feel blisters already forming on the sensitive balls of her feet.

A slight hissing came from behind her, and Sakura turned to see what it was. To her horror, three more creatures were emerging from the darkness, making their way towards her.

The tallest, a pale vampire with long black hair, reached out for her, and she screamed again, scrambling away. Sobbing, she retreated, only to back into the arms of a decaying zombie.

Wailing, Sakura fought to get free, fighting tooth and nail. But the arms held her too tightly.

* * *

Yue watched with confused eyes as Sakura screamed and shied away from his outstretched hand. Crying hard, she continued to move away, not seeing her brother moving behind her.

As his arms tightened around her, she cried out, trying desperately to escape. Yue was sure that he heard her wail out 'zombie'…although that didn't make any sense.

"Yue! Lion! What the hell's wrong with my sister!" Tori gasped, struggling to keep a tight grip on his beloved sibling.

"I don't know, Tori...it's like she can't see that it's us!" Yue replied.

"It must be one of those Brat's Li Cards! It's affecting the way she's perceiving everything!" Kero bellowed.

Tori's eyes widened as everything clicked into place.

"_An old enemy of Clow's, the Big Three, have broken free of their dimensional prison, and are trying to claim the Sakura Cards from Sakura. What makes things worse is that they've gained a new member…one who Sakura is almost powerless against…."_

_>Li Cards? It couldn't be…could it?>

* * *

_

Sakura bucked in the zombie's tight grasp, trying to ignore the way that the vampire and werewolf were coming closer and closer. >_This is it…it's the end…>_ An icy pain clawed at her chest, and she began to hyperventilate, too scared to breathe.

She felt the zombie's hold on her slacken as it whirled her around to face it, and she was dimly aware that it was trying to say something…but the decaying flesh around its mouth was useless for talking.

As she struggled for precious oxygen, Sakura continued to cry, unable to take this anymore.

* * *

"No! She's having a panic attack!" Tori exclaimed, his eyes wide and terrified. Spinning his sister round to face him, he began to call out her name, trying desperately to knock some sense into her.

"Sakura! _Sakura_! Please…don't give up like this…don't do this to me…" Tori begged, tears springing to his brown eyes. Feeling Sakura still struggling against him, he let her go, praying that she wouldn't run away.

"You're safe, Sakura. I'm your big brother…and I won't let anything hurt you." He quietly pleaded.

* * *

Sakura collapsed to the floor as the zombie released her. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she looked up. The zombie made no move to grab her again, and just stared down at her, rotted mouth moving in an effort to talk.

Glancing to her left, she saw that the vampire and werewolf had also stopped moving towards her, and were just watching her silently. A roar sounded in the distance, and Sakura realised that the other beasts had arrived, that they were ready to catch her.

_>But why aren't these three doing anything?>_ She wondered. The werewolf suddenly moved forward slightly, breaking off Sakura's train of thought, and she jerked back with a little cry.

It was then she heard the laughter.

It was faint, but full of cruelty, and she realised that it was somehow familiar.

"_That's it, Avalon. Give in to your terror. You always were a nervous little girl._"

Recognition flooded through her, and she got to her feet, trembling. But this time with anger. >_It's Li…all this is Li!>_ Gazing round at the surrounding creatures again, Sakura's eyes focused on the zombie. It was still trying to talk to her, and she found that she could now understand it.

"You're safe, Sakura. I'm your big brother…and I won't let anything hurt you."

"Tori…?" Sakura felt courage flow through her at her brother's words, and she pulled her key from around her neck.

"_Release_! I know what's happening now! And I won't let some cruel fantasy beat me! Li Card! Return to your power confined!"

A strong wind blew up, and Sakura watched as the terrifying illusions faded away, leaving nothing but an empty street. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled in relief as the zombie, werewolf and vampire shifted into Tori, Kero and Yue.

A high pitched keening filled the air drew Sakura's attention, and she noticed that the vampire woman – the one who'd started it all – disappeared into smoke, before being sucked into a green card.

"The Fear…" Sakura stared at its design, not caring when the card vanished back to its master. Exhausted, she collapsed into her brother's waiting arms.

"Oh Sakura…" Tori gazed down at his sleeping sister, feeling the sight tugging at his heartstrings. The winged teddy bear hovered nearby, a sad glint in his beady eye.

"She did well, tonight." He murmured softly.

Tori nodded, then looked up at the guardians.

"Tell me who he is."

"Who who is?" Yue asked warily. Tori's eyes flashed in rage.

"The new member of those magicians' evil gang…the Big Three."

"They're calling themselves the Dark Monarchs now…" Kero whispered.

"I don't give a damn about that! Tell me who the new member is!" Tori demanded. Yue and Kero looked away, unable to tell him.

"It's that Kid, isn't it…the Chinese boy." Tori murmured. Yue nodded sadly.

"Yes. It's Li."

"Why?" Tori's voice cracked, and he glanced back down at Sakura. >_I never trusted him…I always knew that he was bad news for Sakura. But I thought that he cared for her...he'd promised to protect her…>_

"Two years ago, Li was possessed by the Evil Card, and was consumed by his inner darkness. Sakura went to Hong Kong, and saved him, but the damage was already done. He became violent, moody…it was really only a matter of time before he completely gave in to his dark impulses." Yue answered softly.

"I don't care if he has magic, or if he's dangerous." Tori growled, holding Sakura close to him.

"But the next time I see him…he's dead."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**_

* * *

_**Why is it that every time I update now, I feel like I should apologise for the time it took to update? Maybe because I take entirely too long? Hmm...sorry everybody!

I'm not sure I liked how this chapter went - especially the bit about Yue and his emotions. But still, I wanted something to link the Big Three and Yue, other than their previous attack on his old Master. Next chapter will mark the halfway point in Dark Potential - at this rate I'll be an old lady before I finish! Read and review please!

**BeyMistress05 -** Aww, you had a virus? Know how you feel - wish there was a way to spray those little bugs...

**Dragon Star16 -** Sorry, I couldn't update soon, but I'm glad you love the story!

**Samantha Patanne - **I know, Li is so stupid, right? And he really is being horrible to Sakura...even to the point that she thinks he's gone past the point of no return. Her saying 'Everything will be alright' seems to have deserted her...but good news for Li fans - Eli has a few tricks up his sleeve when it comes to the memory thing - keep your eyes peeled!

**liling -** I'm not going to tell you whether he comes back or not...all I can say is that this fic will end on a cliff hanger, and everything will be resolved in the third installment...

**Keetra -** You've read all of it! Wow! Thankyou! And yes, poor Sakura...I figured that after so long putting up with Sakura wailing about ghosts, etc, Li would have a pretty good idea about how to exploit her fears, so...and does Sakura have a chance? It depends on what happens in the next few chapters...and whether Eli's plan works...

**Marin -** Sorry I couldn't update soon. But I'm glad you love reading it!

**Bloodcherry -** It was your first one? I'm honoured! I'm glad that you like my trilogy so much! I always wnated to write something different than the usual 'Cold Li becomes warm and nice' or 'Sakura and Li fight evil together', so I wrote this! The first story actually came originally from a cartoon I used to play in my head in bed, where I made up new adventures for the CCs gang...so sue me, I'm weird!

**Anime Flower -** Once again, I'm sure that you're the most active reviewer of my fic, so thankyou! Homework...bane of my life. It stops me from updating as much as I'd like, so I know how you feel! And good guess about the illusion theory!


	16. The Spreading Illness

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

**_The scars of the past come back to haunt them…_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen; The Spreading Illness**

"So, the little Card Mistress defeated yet another one of your cards. This seems to be becoming a bit of a pattern, hmm?" Kuro taunted, watching the pacing Li through narrowed eyes. Li growled in response, finally coming to a standstill as he glared back at his subordinate.

"Considering the fact that my 'failures' affect your chances of success as well, you seem awfully happy that Avalon defeated Fear." He said suspiciously, hand flexing in the air beside him. Kuro simply leaned back against the wall, shrugging as a wicked grin made its way onto his face.

"Well maybe I like watching you get taken down a peg or two." Kuro replied. Li chuckled humourlessly, a sly glint appearing in his eye.

"Funny…I may keep having my cards beaten and returned to me, but I don't seem to recall being sealed in another dimension." Li shot back.

Kuro's lip twisted at the reminder, and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"That damn Clow Reed…I'll get even with his reincarnation if it's the last thing I do!" He swore angrily. Nearby, Vega snorted, a disbelieving expression on her face as she carelessly flicked through a magazine.

"We can't even get close to him with the little Card Mistress around." She reminded Kuro.

"I have an idea to get round that particular little problem." Li smirked, hand reaching into his pocket and drawing out a single green card. Kuro rolled his eyes in response.

"You should just stop hiding behind those pathetic cards of yours – they're only failing you anyway." Kuro sneered. Li's crimson eyes narrowed, and before Kuro realised it, Li had moved from the other side of the room to the area directly in front of him, a small ball of energy crackling in his hand.

Li smirked at the other's surprise before letting the attack drain away, leaving Kuro to breathe again.

"As I keep saying, charging in with all guns blazing isn't always the best way to win a battle! You need subtlety and cunning too, or the whole thing will just fall apart. Besides, I need her alive for the ritual."

Laughing lightly, Yuri glided up behind Li and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head lovingly on his shoulder.

"She'll make a fine offering, Li." She said, smiling as Li reached up to gently stroke her cheek with a finger.

"Yes, Yuri. A fine offering indeed."

* * *

"Tori, I told you, I'm ok! I can go to school!" Sakura pleaded, standing in front of her brother with her hands on her hips. Her father had already left for work, and she'd got ready for school just like normal.

Except that she'd never expected to find an overprotective big brother blocking the door when she got downstairs.

"You can shout and scream all you want, Sakura…but you're not going to school. You got what, all of four hours sleep last night? And on top of that you got a huge scare and ended up running around the neighbourhood in socks and pyjamas. If you think I'm letting you go off to school the day after all that, then you've got another thing coming." Tori said firmly, steering her back up the stairs and ignoring her protests.

"But I'm ok! Why won't you let me go to school!" Sakura demanded hotly as she was pushed down to sit on her bed, Tori dropping down next to her. The older sibling fell silent, and Sakura frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tori…?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Sakura? I know I can't protect you anymore without my magic, but I still want to know when you get caught up in this sort of thing! I don't want to just come home one day and find out that you died fighting something that I didn't even know you _were_ fighting!" He blurted out.

Wrapping her arms around her brother, Sakura rested her cheek against his back, feeling the small tremors that were running through him.

"I'm sorry, Tori…I didn't want you to worry. I understand just how much you used to do when I was fighting the Clow Cards – all those jobs you took in order to follow me around. So I thought that if you didn't know I was getting involved in battles, then you wouldn't worry."

Tori sighed, gently prying Sakura off him so that he could stand up.

"I'm your big brother, Sakura. I'm meant to worry. So next time, tell me ok?" He pleaded. Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Sure thing, Tori."

"Squirt."

"_Toriiii_!"

* * *

Sakura sighed for what felt to her like the thousandth time as she leant back into her pillows. She knew that Tori was just trying to do what was best for her, but she'd been bored out of her mind all day – there was nothing good on television, and Kero was still researching the Dark Monarchs with Yue.

The piercing echo of the doorbell suddenly cut into her melancholy thoughts, and the next thing she knew Tori was calling up to her and saying she had visitors. Frowning, Sakura turned her head to look at the clock, promptly doing a double take as she saw the time. >_Oh my God! I didn't realise it was that late – school's already out! Does that mean…>_

"Hey Sakura!" As if on cue, Madison's head popped round the door, Eli's and Natalie's following only moments later. All three were smiling broadly, and Sakura couldn't help herself – she just had to smile back.

"Hey guys…"

"How are you feeling? You haven't come down with the same thing that got Zachary, have you?" Natalie asked in concern, moving over to the bed and placing her hand against Sakura's forehead. Surprised, Sakura shifted back, blinking at the green obsessed girl.

"No…I'm fine. Tori was just being a worrywart. But Zachary's ill? I can't remember the last time he was sick…" She murmured. Eli nodded, looking slightly upset at the thought of the chronic liar being ill – after all, Zachary was one of his closest male friends, and he knew that anything that brought down the other by had to be bad.

"I can't either…but he was very pale when he turned up at school today, and we realised that he had a really bad fever when he collapsed halfway through the day. Chelsea had to take him home." Eli explained.

"I hope he's ok…" Sakura whispered.

"He will be. But why did Tori make you stay home if you're not sick?" Madison asked, brow furrowed ever so slightly in confusion. Sakura shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she remembered the night before.

"Last night, I ended up fighting against one of Li's cards – The Fear. I saw all these horrible things…vampires, ghosts, monsters…I just freaked and ran for it. I even thought Tori, Yue and Kero were monsters until Tori calmed me down enough to see past the card's illusions." Sakura said in a hushed voice, screwing her eyes up tight against the images playing in her mind. Even though she knew full well now that all of those creatures had been fake, that didn't stop the memories of them scaring her still.

"Sakura…" Madison murmured. Eli looked pained.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help. If I'd sensed anything, I would have come, believe me…" He pleaded. Sakura smiled gently and nodded, believing him. He didn't need to explain himself to her.

"Grrr….I'm really getting sick of that brat! If I had magic of my own I would zap him right here, right now! How dare he do that to one of my friends!" Natalie fumed. The others sweatdropped, retreating as she broke out into a fiery battle aura.

"Umm, Natalie? Li isn't here right now." Sakura reminded her. Natalie started, visibly deflating as the words sunk in.

"Oh yeah….sorry about that!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I just got so worked up when I heard what he did to you…"

"It's ok, Natalie. I understand. Just try not to burn my house down, alright?"

"Heh…"

* * *

The next day, Sakura actually woke up early for once, getting ready and sneaking downstairs to eat breakfast before making a run for it, afraid that Tori would force her to stay home again. As it turned out, she needn't have worried – Tori simply watched her go through his bedroom window, shaking his head at the foolishness of his little sister.

"Morning!" Sakura chirped, sliding the door open and entering the classroom. A chorus of hellos greeted her, and Sakura made her way across the room to her desk, smiling as Eli, Madison and Natalie all twisted round to face her.

"Hey Sakura…Tori didn't make you stay home today then?" Madison asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sakura shook her head, laughing as she saw Eli staring at Madison from the corner of her eye. Eli immediately stiffened and pulled back as if burnt, blushing as Madison turned to face him, a single eyebrow raised.

"Eli…? What was so funny?" She questioned.

"Uh, um…" Eli flushed a deeper red and began to stammer, searching for something to say. Luckily for him, the door slid open again just then, taking away the attention that had been focused on him. Eli sighed in relief, slouching down in his seat even as he nodded his head in greeting to the newly arrived Chelsea.

"Morning Chelsea! How's Zachary today?" Natalie called. Chelsea smiled wanly in return, moving to slowly drop into her own seat.

"I called my aunt this morning, and she says that he's really ill…they're thinking of taking him into hospital if he gets any worse." Letting out a weak chuckle, she gazed down at her desk miserably. "You can tell how ill he is without any examinations anyway…he's actually telling the truth for once!"

"I'm sure he'll get better soon, Chelsea. The doctors will do everything they can for him." Sakura soothed, offering her friend a reassuring grin.

"Yeah. He'll be back here in no time, ready for you to swing your mallet at him again." Rita put in, looking up from the scarf she had been embroidering throughout the conversation.

"That enough, everybody! Settle down now!" Mr. Yoko ordered, walking into the classroom and setting his stuff down on his desk. The room instantly grew quiet, and the school day finally began.

* * *

Less than three days later, and the classroom was practically empty. Within the space of a single day, both Chelsea and Rita had fallen ill to the same thing that had got Zachary, with Nikki following the day after.

After that, students began getting sick left, right and centre, until there was a grand total of ten students left in Sakura's class – and even then they had another class mixed in with them. As classes all over the school had fallen prey to the mysterious illness, teachers had decided that it made more sense to mix the smaller classes together, especially as they'd lost several teachers to the bug too, and were running out of staff.

"This is bad…it's not just the school either. The whole town's falling prey to this illness. I was listening to the radio this morning and the hospital staff are saying that they can't cope anymore – they have too many patients and too few staff – they're already bringing in staff from out of town to replace those lost to the virus, but they can't keep up with the number of patients brought in everyday, so they're asking families to care for their sick relations as best they can as home." Eli said grimly, staring seriously at his remaining friends.

"But what caused this epidemic so suddenly? It doesn't make sense – people who haven't even come into contact with sick people are falling ill too…and it's not an airborne virus like a cold or cough, because all it does is cause a high fever and delirium." Natalie mused.

The group fell silent, staring at Natalie, who blushed and hid her face from their disbelieving gazes.

"Hey! Just because I'm a hyper doesn't mean that I don't watch the news!" She protested.

"…Sorry, Natalie. You just didn't seem the type." Sakura grinned. "But I can't help wondering if the kids at the nursery are all right. A lot of their parents got sick early on, so the nursery promised to take care of the kids whilst the parents were in hospital…but since the illness has been spreading…"

"Well why don't we go for a visit after school today? I'm sure the kids will be happy to see us – plus, for big brothers and sisters, we haven't been paying a lot of attention to our Younger Siblings recently, have we?" Madison suggested.

"That's a great idea, Madison." Eli smiled. Noticing Madison blush at the compliment, he felt himself flush in response, and instantly decided if was brave enough to help Sakura face the Dark Monarchs, he was brave enough to risk rejection from a girl.

"And…um…maybe we could do something afterwards? Just you and me, I mean. Maybe ice-cream?" He asked, much more smoothly than he had expected – he was so nervous, he'd been expecting string of incoherent babbling. >_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…>_

"Ok. I'd like that." Madison answered, cheeks painted a delicate pink. The next thing she knew, Sakura and Natalie had leapt at her, smothering her in two strong bear hugs.

"Finally! I thought you two would never get your act together!" Natalie crowed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura squealed.

Watching the three girls, Eli sweatdropped, beginning to slowly edge his desk to the right. >_Nice and slow, Eli…nice and slow and maybe they won't notice… ah! >_ Before he could get very far, however, two excited girls had turned to him and pounced yet again, sending him crashing to the ground.

_>Girls…>

* * *

_

"You can't be serious! _All_ of them are ill?" Sakura exclaimed, emerald eyes widening as she listened to what Misha was saying. The tired looking woman sighed and nodded her head, covering her eyes slightly with a hand.

"I'm afraid so. They all came down with the bug yesterday, one after the other. All the staff here are worried sick – with the hospitals full and their parents so ill, if any of us get laid up we won't be able to cope." Misha murmured.

"Can we visit? Or are they too ill for that?" Madison asked, concern practically shining from her face. Misha smiled tiredly, shaking her head and signalling them to follow her.

"As long as you don't mind the possibility of getting sick yourself, come on in. I'm sure the kids would love to see you – they've been so bored lately."

Nodding, the group followed Misha, keeping up with the older woman's purposeful strides as she led them down the stairs into an area they hadn't seen before on any of their previous visits. To their surprise, the large room was filled with beds and toys, and obviously had been there long before the epidemic even hit Readington.

Seeing their confusion, Misha laughed and gestured for them to spread out and find their Siblings, bending down to pick up a fallen bear and tuck it back into the owner's bed.

"A long time ago, this nursery was an orphanage – but when the government decided that there weren't enough orphans in the area to merit it being kept open, the landowner decided to turn it into a nursery instead. He kept the dorms though, in case they were ever needed. Now go on! Find your Siblings and cheer them up!"

* * *

"'Kura? 'Kura, is that you?" Hunter piped up as Sakura settled herself into the chair next to his bed. Sakura smiled and smoothed some of his hair back from his face, letting him know that she was there.

"I'm here, Hunter. How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"My head hurts, and I'm hot all over, but Miss. Blossoms won't let me push my duvet off." The little boy complained.

"That's because it'll be best for your fever in the end if you can sweat it out, Hunter. Miss. Blossoms knows what she's doing – just you wait, you'll be fine in a few days." She soothed. Hunter screwed his face up, shivering as a wave of cold passed through him.

"But that's what they said about Mummy and Daddy, and they're still sick…" He said miserably. Sakura bit her lip at his sad voice and bent down to hug him, feeling to her alarm exactly how high a temperature he had – he seemed to burn her right through his bedcovers.

"Oh Hunter…if I could use my magic to heal you, I would…" She whispered, pulling back and stroking his arm.

"I wish Li was here…the magic paper he gave me doesn't work anymore…I think it ran out of power." Hunter whimpered. His face screwing up against the pain in his head. Sakura stiffened in shock.

"He gave you an ofuda? When?"

"When that nasty girl burnt me…he visited me at night and pressed the paper into my hand. I took really good care of it, honest! I didn't let the doctors take it or anything!" He said earnestly. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back as she carried on talking to her Younger Sibling, trying her best to cheer him up.

_>Oh Hunter…he must have visited you the night before he cast that spell on himself…you were the last person that he used his magic for good on…but it won't happen again. There's nothing left in him that wants to be good. I'm sorry, Hunter…I'm so so sorry…>_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note

* * *

Well...I can't say I'm very happy with that chapter. I hate writing fillers where nothing happens. But unfortunately, it's necessary sometimes. I hope everyone had a great Christmas...and that you have a happy new year! Please read and review!**

I'm also having a little vote here. Do you guys want to actually see Madison and Eli's date? Or do you just want me to get on with the main story? When you review, put an **A** at the end if you want me to include the date, **B** if you want a fairly short chapter totally devoted to their date, or **C** if you just want me to mention their date but not actually write about it. Get voting!

And now...replies!

**Bloodcherry -** Hmm...another weird person - yay! We can form a club! And I have to admit, Yue is my favourite guardian - and second only to Li when it comes to my favourite CCS character, so I'm always trying to put in plot points about him. I did think about writing something about how the soul Clow Reed used to create him was originally the brother of Kuro, but it got too complicated so I gave up on the idea...so I'm glad you liked the idea I actually used!

**Niri -** Don't worry about it, I do that too, especially when they're on television...and sometimes my parents just find me laughing at the computer screen when I'm reading fanfiction...

**krnanimegrl -** Well, I continued...hope you liked it!

**Anime Flower -** I know how you feel about homework - I haven't been able to get on my favourite anime/manga forum for nearly 2 months now...and since I helped moderate, that isn't a good thing! I miss everyone there so much...stupid homework. But I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter - sorry the update took so long! And there's a confrontation between Tori/Touya and Li/Syaoran coming up in a few chapters, so watch out!

**Marin -** Sorry...it wasn't very fast, was it?

**x3dark awak3n -** Again, I'm sorry I didn't update very quickly...a little thing called Christmas got in the way!

**svakee2000 -** A lonely feeling? Yeah, Sakura isn't quite her usual bouncy self, is she? Come back Li!

**Dragon Star 16 -** It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to get your reviews! Sorry I didn't update very soon!


	17. Closer To Home

**Introduction**

A year has passed since Li fell prey to the Evil Card, and he's trying to cope with the effects. With his dark side closer to the surface, he can get angry very quickly – a fact that everyone notices.

Since he moved back to Readington, Sakura has been the rock in his life, the only person able to keep him balanced. But when an argument gets out of hand, Li makes a drastic decision…to walk out of her life forever.

Another year passes, and Sakura is once again under threat from evil forces. But without Li to protect her, is this the end for the 16 year old Card Mistress?

_**The scars of the past come back to haunt them…**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen; Closer To Home**

It was a solemn, silent group that left the nursery. Hand held tightly in Eli's own pale one, Madison leaned slightly into the comfort he offered, face troubled as she thought back to how bad her own Younger Sibling had looked. Rose had been delirious, her fever loosening her tongue so that streams of nonsensical babbling came out of her small mouth, ginger hair plastered to her face with sweat.

Somehow, seeing her like that had affected Madison far more than any news programme could have.

Natalie too, was uncharacteristically quiet, distressed by the way Nile had simply smiled bravely at her, had told her not to worry because he was fine. All with tears of pain streaming from his eyes, with his hands trembling uncontrollably as they gripped feebly at the bedcovers.

"I can't believe things have got this bad…" Sakura whispered, clutching her hands helplessly into fists. "They're all sick, and we can't do _anything_!" Getting a grip on herself, Sakura looked at the others, emerald eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"But at least we're still healthy, right? So go on and have your ice-cream date, guys. You two deserve a little break from everything that's been happening recently." She said quietly. Eli and Madison exchanged glances, before turning back to Sakura and Natalie.

"Are you sure? Everything's just so screwed up right now…I'm not sure it's the right time to…" Eli began uncertainly. Natalie snorted slightly, putting her hands on the couple's backs and giving them a small shove down the street.

"Go and enjoy yourself you idiots! Do you think I'm just going to stand here and watch my crush and his love interest dance around forever? Yeesh! If I can't have Eli, then you better make damn good use of him Madison!" She proclaimed, shooting them the thumbs up.

Eli's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Natalie…I never knew…"

"No biggie. Now for the love of God, _date her_!" She ordered, glaring at him until he'd taken Madison's hand and begun to lead her down the street. Trailing slightly behind him, the raven haired girl seemed to be in a daze, unable to cope with so much happening in such a short time.

Sakura stifled a smile, glancing at Natalie from the corner of her eye as she watched the new couple making their way down the street.

"You sure have a way with people, Natalie." She giggled. Natalie shrugged, a grin beginning to spread across her own face.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them to their own devices, could we? They'd never get anywhere."

Pausing, she looked down at her hands.

"Besides, I never stood a chance. I knew that right from the start." She whispered wistfully.

"Natalie…" Sakura stretched out a hand to the other girl, but Natalie's smile was back full force before she could even get close.

"Anyway, hadn't you better be getting back? You told Tori you'd be home in time for dinner, right?"

Hesitating a moment, Sakura nodded. Turning to make her way back to the bus stop, she glanced back at Natalie, loathe to leave her alone for some reason.

"What are you waiting for? Your bus will get there soon – you don't want to miss it!" Natalie laughed, shoving Sakura off in the same way she had pushed Madison and Eli.

But even as she laughed, Sakura found herself suddenly hearing the hollowness that hid within her friend's voice.

* * *

"Sakura! Thank God you're home!" Sakura started at Tori's outburst, instantly growing worried about the reason for her older brother's passionate exclamation. 

"Tori? What's wrong?" She asked urgently, sliding her feet out of her shoes and into her bear slippers.

"It's Dad…he's come down with whatever the hell's sweeping through this town." Pausing, Tori stared down at his sister seriously, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura…he's really sick. He only really got ill a few hours ago, and he's already delirious. If the hospitals weren't already full, I'd say he was bad enough to go there."

Sakura gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

"Dad…? But…but he was fine this morning!" She insisted.

"I know. Like I said, he only got ill a few hours ago, and then it hit him hard…I had to leave my lecture early to come home and take care of him." Tori explained, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Sakura gazed at him in concern.

"You look exhausted, Tori. Do you want me to take over? I could make him some food while you take a nap…it's not any troub…"

"NO!"

Sakura froze at the vehement protest, unable to understand why Tori was so against her seeing her sick father.

"Tori…?" Her brother sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you can't see Dad right now. Not until he gets rid of this virus, or bug, or whatever it is. The doctors _say_ it's not contagious, but until they know exactly how it's passed on, I can't let you anywhere near Dad. If you got sick too, I'd never forgive myself."

"But…but what about you! You're seeing him, so why can't…"

"Sakura, I've been with him for most of the day…it's too late for me to avoid contact now. And anyway, who else is there to look after Dad? Try to understand…"

"No! It's not fair! I want to see him!" Sakura cried, whirling and rushing upstairs before Tori could stop her. For a moment he was horribly afraid that she'd just disobeyed him and gone to visit their father, but at the sound of her bedroom door slamming he visibly relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Leaning against the hallway wall, his body was wracked by a sudden fit of coughing that passed as quickly as it had come. Thinking nothing of it, he shrugged and went to prepare something his father would hopefully manage to keep down.

* * *

"So how did your date go last night? I want to know everything! Was romance in the air? Did you go for a moonlit walk by the river? Did you…(gasp) do some serious kissing? Are we to get our wedding invitations any day now? Did…" 

"Whoa, slow down Natalie!" Eli exclaimed helplessly, waving his hands in front of him in alarm. "We just went for ice-cream. In the _afternoon_. So no, no moonlit walk, no _serious_ kissing, and we're much too young to be thinking about marriage after one date!"

Natalie's eyes twinkled mischievously as she picked up on the slight change of tone partway through Eli's protests.

"No _serious_ kissing, hmm? Which means that there was at least some kissing involved then…" She said wickedly. Eli's mouth worked silently, face slowly turning red as he realised his mistake. Behind him, Madison covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the practically identical flush lying across her own fair features.

"Umm…I…" Thankfully, Madison and Eli were spared the nightmare of trying to get out of telling Natalie everything she wanted to hear by the door sliding open to reveal Sakura. However, it only took one look at her pale, anguished expression to realise that something was very wrong with their friend.

"Sakura! What's wrong!" Madison cried, rushing out from behind Eli's chair to grab her best friend's hand and lead her carefully over to her seat. Sakura shakily sat down, glancing around at her friends with scared eyes.

"Dad's ill too. And he's really, really sick." She said in a small voice. A hushed silence fell over the group, all thoughts about Madison and Eli's date falling away to be replaced with sheer worry for the Card Mistress.

"He was fine yesterday morning…but by the time I got home, he was already delirious…Tori's dropped his university lectures so that he can stay at home to look after him…but he wouldn't let me see him in case I caught it too…"

Madison wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her friend into a reassuring hug.

"It'll be ok, Sakura. Your dad's tough – he'll get through this easily. And Tori's looking after him, right? So you know he'll be just fine."

Straightening up, Madison leant against Eli as her body was suddenly wracked with coughs, doubling over as they grew significantly worse.

"Madison!" Sakura said worriedly, standing up and reaching for her friend. The other girl simply shook her head, hand coming up to cover her mouth as she jerked against Eli.

Then the coughing fit was suddenly gone, leaving as fast as it had come. Standing upright and free of Eli's support once more, Madison smiled weakly at the crowd of concerned faces surrounding her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"It's fine, guys. I started coughing last night…it's probably nothing." She said lightly. Eli's arms were gripping her shoulders in an instant, brow furrowed as he scanned her body, his magic quickly sliding through her in search of what he feared.

Pulling back, he gazed at her silently, face troubled and serious before he pulled her harshly into his arms, folding her tightly into his embrace.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl…you're sick, aren't you? Really sick. You knew you were ill, and you were just trying not to worry us, weren't you? You _idiot_!" His voice cracked on the last insult, so uncharacteristic of the normally placid reincarnation of Clow.

Hands covering their mouths, Natalie and Sakura exchanged troubled looks as they realised the truth of the matter, only now taking in the very fine sheen of sweat that was beginning to show on Madison's forehead.

"Oh Madison…not you too…" Sakura moaned, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry your little head, Avalon; I'm sure she'll get better soon. Or at least, as soon as you get your act together and face down my latest card." Eli jerked away from Madison as the cruel voice escaped from trembling lips, glaring at her in anger as she suddenly stood strong and upright, eyes flashing green in the artificial light of the classroom. And all at once he was very glad that they were the only ones there this early.

"Li! Are you saying that all of this is _your_ doing!" Sakura exclaimed furiously, unable to believe that anyone could do something so callous, no matter how evil they were. A low chuckle came from Madison's throat, and Li moved his puppet's body closer to Sakura, relishing the look of pure anger he could see in her face as she looked at her possessed friend.

"Why, certainly. Who else could have come up with an idea so brilliant? Of course, Kuro was desperate to just attack you head on, but I find that sort of thing very foolish, so I went ahead with my plan instead….so tell me Avalon; how does it feel, watching your family and friends fall sick around you?"

Sakura's hand clenched itself into a trembling fist, shaking with the effort of restraining herself from hitting out, which would have only led to Madison being hurt instead of Li. Instead, she merely glared at the controlled girl, green eyes flashing angrily.

"I hate you, Li Showron. I never thought I'd say those words, but I do. I hate you more than anything."

Li laughed then, throwing out Madison's arms in a gesture of uncaring, the girl's dark hair flying about her face.

"Good for you! Now you can finally understand how I've felt about you for so long! But seriously, my time here grows short…I'm afraid that Madison is simply too sick for me to be able to use her body for long – a longer amount of time will mean my own spirit weakening as a result. So so long for now, Card Mistress Sakura. I'll be waiting for you with my lovely creation – but will you be able to stay healthy long enough to fight me?"

The green light in Madison's eyes dimmed suddenly, and she pitched forward, landing in Eli's arms. The pale boy cursed, placing a hand over her forehead and swearing under his breath as he felt the temperature.

"He's right, you know." He said lowly, glancing up at the concerned pair of girls hovering next to him. "She's way too weak to even be used as Li's telephone…and it's _because_ she's been used as his telephone that she's like this, damnit!" Snarling the last sentence angrily, Eli curled a hand into a fist and slammed it against his forehead, eyes screwed up in helplessness.

"Even if we beat this card, even if Madison recovers, if we don't cut this spell soon she'll die. Her body can't take the strain of being possessed so frequently…it's sucking her energy, and she's getting weaker and weaker."

Sakura let out a stifled sob, and Natalie wrapped a shaking arm around her, pulling the auburn haired girl close as she offered the little comfort she could give. The sound of the door sliding open drew their attention once more, and the group stared at their teacher in distress at he entered, Mr. Yoko's substitute coming to a halt as his experienced eyes scanned the room and settled on Madison's limp figure.

"Oh Christ, not another one…" He sighed tiredly, crossing the room quickly in large strides to crouch down next to his unconscious student, fingers skilfully finding her pulse. Lifting her up and out of Eli's arms, he grunted as he got to his feet, settling his gaze on the seemingly less shellshocked of the three, Natalie.

"Run and warn the Infirmary that they have another case coming. Tell them to ring this girl's home and inform her family of the situation…that is, if they haven't come down with this damn sickness too."

Nodding, Natalie hurried to do as he said, rushing out of the classroom with the teacher in close, but careful, pursuit. Pausing to stick his head back round the door, he jerked his head, expression serious.

"You two might as well go home. You're the only students left who haven't fallen prey to this thing." He stated, before hurrying after Natalie with his precious cargo.

Silently, and without looking at each other, the pair did as they were told.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly down the road, wearily coming to a stop outside of her house and pushing open the garden gate, beginning to make her way up the path. Cherry blossoms from the house round the corner littered the path, testament to the tragedy unfolding inside the house – had he been well, her father would never have stood for having such a messy garden, would have instructed either Tori or herself to tidy it if he hadn't been able to do so himself. 

But her father lay ill in bed. And Tori was too busy, too occupied with the strain of not only caring for his sick parent but also taking over the running of the house.

On a sudden impulse, Sakura dropped her schoolbag on the porch and retrieved the rake from its hiding place between the wall and the bushes. She worked almost feverishly, attacking the strewn petals with nothing short of full effort, but once they were pushed into a neat pile in the middle of the grass, she fell still, staring at it with wide green eyes.

A light breeze blew down past the chimney of the house, angling down and sweeping the petals into a whirling eddy that lifted them far above the rough treatment of such a young girl. Sakura watched the display quietly for a moment, tired eyes and spirit appreciating the beauty of the sight. Then reality came crashing down on her again, and she sighed, stowing the rake away again and bending down to retrieve her bag.

Slipping it back onto her shoulders, Sakura slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open, calling out the usual "I'm home!" as she did so.

What wasn't usual was the heart stopping sight of her brother strewn haphazardly across the floor at the bottom of the stairs, head lolled to the side as if dead.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

(Ducks missiles thrown at head) Waah! I'm so sorry guys! Although I _did_ have about three months of solid coursework, that's no excuse since I updated my other fics! The truth is...I got writer's block. I had no idea how to go from the end of the last chapter to where I wanted, and in the end I had to sit down for a few days with a pad of paper and write a basic plot summary of the next few chapters. So I'm sorry everyone! I'll try and update again superfast to make up for it! 

I'm finding it so hard to use the dubbed names now...when I started this, all I'd ever seen were the dubbed episodes. But now I've seen fansubs of the original show, I want to use the Japanese names! Gah! But for the sake of continuity, I will prevail!

Read and review please!

* * *

**x3forgott3n dreamz** - Sorry it too so long to update! And I know, Syao's really being stupid, isn't he? But I can't wait for the last few chapters, because he...sorry, that would be telling! 

**krn5rul3**- Glad you love it! Sorry for taking so long to continue!

**BeyMistress05** - Thanks for your comments! And thanks for your vote too! But I really kept you waiting this time, huh? Bet you thought I'd never update this fic again!

**Dragon Star16** - Glad you liked it, and sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update!

**KOKORO** - Thankyou so much for the warning about my chapters being out of order! I have no idea how it happened, but when I read your review and checked, they'd all been switched! Can't tell you how long it took me to correct them...but please don't be depressed over my fic!

**Bloodcherry** - Heh...a very late merry christmas to you too! All hail our club of weirdness! Thanks for your comments - I hate those 4 chapter fillers too! Thanks for your vote, and I'm sorry you lost out to C!

**Destinyaquablossom **- Li is so so stupid...did I email you in the end? I am so sorry that I can't remember...my brain's all fuzzy from doing high-precision graphic drawing work solidly for the last few months...

**Anime Flower** - Thanks for the vote! And what a review! Thanks so much! And I feel sorry for Hunter too...he was only meant to appear once, but I loved him so much he had to get a bigger part! And will Syao become good again? That would be telling, although I can tell you that there will be some Tori and Li interactions coming up in the next few chapters so watch out!


End file.
